La Magia de una Familia
by florellacbpm
Summary: Nuestros nombres son Niki y Lucy. Siempre tuvimos algo, pero antes no lo sabíamos. Éramos dos chicas solas en el mundo, hasta que un día, gracias a la magia, se cumple nuestro mayor deseo, conocer a los Cullen. TODOS LOS CULLEN
1. Chapter 1

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de la brillante Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

**Prefacio**

Nuestros nombres son Niki y Lucy. Siempre tuvimos algo, pero antes no lo sabíamos. Éramos dos chicas solas en el mundo, hasta que un día, gracias a la magia, se cumple nuestro mayor deseo, conocer a los Cullen.

**Capítulo 1 **

Lucy (P.O.V)

Éramos como hermanas. Nuestras familias nunca se llevaron muy bien que digamos, pero nada detenía que pasemos horas, días juntas. Nos conocimos un día de escuela, a Niki le gustaba leer y pasaba los ratos libres en la biblioteca, en eso ya teníamos algo en común, amábamos la lectura.

Un día vi que Niki estaba llorando con un libro roto, al verla tan desolada me acerque a preguntarle si estaba bien y ella me contó que Marga, la bravucona del colegio, se había burlado de ella por pasar mucho tiempo leyendo y le había arrancado las hojas de su cuento favorito. A pesar de tener ocho años, tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, y me enfureció ver a Niki llorar. Era una niña de mi misma edad, pero su pelo rubio, ojos verde, su estatura media baja y sus anteojos, la hacían parecer más pequeña, más frágil alguien que necesitaba aprender a defenderse. Desde ese día, pasamos casi todas las horas juntas. Yo le enseñaba a defenderse y ella me traía material para leer.

Éramos inseparables, y así pasaron los años, para ser más exactos siete años. Pasamos toda la niñez juntas, y ahora estábamos viviendo la "rebeldía" de la adolescencia, aunque la rebelde era yo y Niki siempre me ayudaba a hacer alguna travesura.

Pero había un problema, nuestras familias no eran muy compinches que digamos. Mi familia me había enseñado a ser fuerte y pensaban que juntarme con Niki me "debilitaba" y los padres de Niki pensaban que yo era una "mala influencia". Nuestras familias vivían al límite, solo se soportaban, y con el tiempo, los padres de Niki dejaron de darle importancia, ya no era su hija. Si, vivía bajo su techo y si la alimentaban, pero era como una inquilina. Y yo fui recibiendo menos atención y de vez en cuando, luego de una travesura unas cachetadas de mi madre y palabras fuertes de mi padre.

Un día, nos cansamos de no ser importantes, para nuestras ¡propias familias! Y decidimos huir.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de la brillante Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

**Capítulo 2**

Niki (P.O.V)

Al contarnos nuestros problemas, a Lucy se le ocurrió escapar. Al principio no quería, porque aunque mis padres no me dieran atención seguían siendo mi familia y los quería. A parte tenía muchas cosas rondándome en la cabeza: ¿A dónde iríamos?, ¿Cómo sobreviviríamos?, ¿Cómo estudiaríamos? Ya que solo teníamos quince años y lo más importante: ¿Nos buscarían nuestras familias? Lucy ya tenía todo listo y conociéndome tan bien como ella lo hacía, empezó a responderme cada una de las preguntas que no llegue a formular. Luego de darme un largo discurso, la ira hacia mis padres se sobrepuso al cariño que les tenía. ¡Era su propia hija y no les importaba!

Esa misma tarde fui a casa con Lucy a escondidas para prepararnos y partir esa misma noche a lo desconocido. Agarre una mochila y me vestí con ropa que no llama la atención. Dentro de la mochila puse una muda más de ropa, una linterna, mis ahorros, un neceser de baño, un anotador y una birome, y las dos pusimos lo más importante: nuestros libros de Crepúsculo.

Estábamos bajando las escaleras, cuando nos cruzamos con mi padre. Lucy me mira y tira de mi brazo, pero mi padre nos alcanza y me agarra del brazo libre:

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dice enojado y con cara de asco.

-Voy a la casa de Lucy a dormir.-digo mirando cómplice a Lucy, no sé dónde salió esa respuesta pero estaba agradecida…

-No vas a ningún lado. Vos te quedas en esta casa y no se habla más. Vos Jackson-dirigiéndose despectivamente a mí amiga- a tu casa.

-¡No! ¡Ya no más!- grito y tiro del brazo de Lucy para salir por la escalera de incendios y comenzamos a correr.

No sé cuánto corrimos, corrimos hasta no escuchar los gritos de mi padre llamándome y lo que si se, es que no miramos atrás, ya no lo haríamos más.

Cuando verificamos que nadie nos seguía, nos adentramos en la estación de tren. Ahí pedimos unos pasajes de New York hasta Philadelphia. Nos despedimos de nuestra gran y amada ciudad y entramos en el tren.

Viajamos muchas horas, no sé con exactitud cuántas, pero embarcamos a la noche y nos despertamos al mediodía, y a mí me entro el pánico. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Me perdonarían mis padres?, ¿Me dejarían volver?, ¿Los había decepcionado?

-Lucy, ¿dónde estamos?- le pregunto no disimulando nada bien mi miedo.

-Tranquila Niki- dice desperezándose- ya pronto llegaremos- Eso tranquiliza un cuarto de mi preocupación y decido ir a comer algo.

Cuando estaba en el vagón comedor el tren para. Me arrimo a una ventana para saber en dónde carajos estábamos. Lo único que vi fue nada, solo árboles y lluvia, mucha lluvia. Me apresuro a encontrar a Lucy, pues sabía que no la pasaba bien durante los chaparrones, pero me despreocupe cuando la vi durmiendo plácidamente en su asiento. Si había algo que envidiaba de Lucy, era su facilidad para dormir en cualquier lado o situación.

Después de dos horas más, decido despertar a Lucy ya que el tren seguía sin avanzar. Cuando logré despertarla le susurro:

-Lucy, el tren no avanza.

Lucy iba a replicar algo, pero su voz quedó tapada por el altavoz del tren avisando a los pasajeros que pasarían a ver los boletos. ¡Mierda! Ahora sí, estábamos en problemas, éramos menores, se supone que no debemos viajar solas. Me entro el pánico nuevamente y me temblaban las piernas, Lucy en cambio, se paró, tomo sus cosas y tironeo de mí para que reaccionara. Me pare de golpe y seguí a Lucy por los pasillos del tren, hasta llegar a una puerta cerca de las calderas, ya que según Lucy, este era el último lugar donde pasarían los guardias.

Abrió la puerta con mi ayuda y el tren emprendió su movimiento otra vez. -¡Genial!- pensé para mis adentros. Lucy me miro y con su mirada me dijo lo que tenía pensado, lo que yo temía. La miro con mi mirada más asesina y con eso le digo –Ni pienses que salte de aquí-

-Es ahora o nunca. Mientras más tardes, más rápido se mueve el tren ¿Quieres volver con tu familia?

Con lágrimas en mis ojos y todavía temblando, sujeto bien fuerte mis pertenecías y Lucy toma mi mano para infundirme valor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos en el aire cayendo a la húmeda tierra musgosa. Ahí Lucy comenzó a apretar mi mano cada vez más fuerte hasta que entendí. Estábamos empapadas, la tormenta había empeorado.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de la brillante Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

**Capítulo 3**

Lucy (P.O.V)

Odio, odio, odio las tormentas. Son cosas que yo no puedo controlar. Más que la lluvia, lo que me causa miedo son los rayos y truenos, los aborrezco. Para no mojarnos tanto nos adentramos un poco en el bosque bajo un gran Abeto, ahí no nos llegaba tanta agua. Suerte que Niki había comprado un poco de comida, pues dormir todo el viaje me causo hambre y también me dolía un poco el cuerpo de la caída, mejor dicho, el salto del tren en movimiento. A demás, estaba llena de barro, puag! Odio estar sucia, lo mío es la ropa, amo la ropa, como Alice, la moda me apasiona y esto de estar llena de barro no creo que sea la última moda…

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me percate del ataque de pánico o estado de shock de mi amiga. En eso se me ocurre una gran idea, soy genial. Saco de la mochila de Niki el anotador y la lapicera y hago un pequeño sobre con las hojas del cuadernillo. Luego empiezo a escribir mis más grandes deseos. El mío era simple: pertenecer a los Cullen. Desde que leí Crepúsculo es mi más amado sueño. Otra vez volví a encerrarme en mi cabeza y cuando vuelvo en mi me percato que Niki me mira con cara rara y los ojos llorosos como platos y ahí comienzo con mi plan.

-Niki, tranquila, tengo una gran idea- Le digo entusiasmada, ella solo se limita a mirarme para que prosiga- Tienes que escribir tus más grandes sueños, meterlo en este sobre y enterrarlo aquí, donde nadie pueda encontrarlo y será un secreto, ¿sí?

Niki se limita a asentir y le doy la lapicera y el papel, ella era la que tenía más linda letra de las dos, empiezo yo:

-Conocer a los Cullen- Sabía que estaba de acuerdo, era su sueño también, así que solo se limitó a escribir.

-Que Emmett nos de esos abrazos que te sacan la respiración- dice mi amiga yo solo asiento y lo escribe.

Después de pasar una hora completa pensando y escribiendo, la lista quedo bastante larga…

Pertenecer a los Cullen.

Abrazos de Emmett.

Que Edward solo escuche los pensamientos que queramos.

Salir de compras con Alice.

Que Esme decore nuestra habitación.

Escuchar las historias de Carlisle.

Jugar al ajedrez contra Edward.

Que Jasper nos cuide como hermanos.

Que Rosalie nos enseñe a ser una verdadera dama.

Escuchar tocar el piano a Edward.

Que Esme nos mire maternalmente.

Que Bella nos presente a Jacob.

Y que Carlisle y Esme nos adopten.

Luego, cerramos el sobre y abrimos un pocito en la tierra fangosa y enterramos el sobre allí. Luego seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una ruta. Lo único que veías era bosque, ruta y lluvia. La visibilidad se hacía escasa, en parte por la lluvia y en parte por la niebla, lo admito, tenía miedo. Mi amiga cruzó primero, pero paso algo, tan de repente que me quede atada al suelo sin poder mover ni una articulación. Cuando vi que mi amiga necesitaba ayuda, me obligue a reaccionar.

Niki yacía tirada en el barro al otro lado de la ruta. El idiota que pasó ni siquiera freno para ver si mi amiga seguía con vida. No sabía si perseguir a ese infeliz o ir a auxiliar a mi amiga. Trate de memorizar la patente, pero mi cerebro se negaba a cooperar, por lo que reaccione con impulso y cruce corriendo la ruta hacia mi amiga. Lo que no había pensado era que la ruta estaba empapada. Cuando estaba ya en el barro me resbalo y golpeo la nuca con el asfalto tras de mí, lo único que llego a ver antes de sumirme en la inconciencia es mi amiga tirada cerca mío y sus ojos cerrados.

…

Cuando logro recobrar la conciencia no siento el fango debajo de mí, sino que siento algo frio debajo mío, también logro sentir el viento azotarme en la cara y el cuerpo, sentía que volaba. Comienzo a forcejear contra lo desconocido. Por más que estaba empezando a asustarme, me controlo para no entrar en pánico. Sigo forcejeando sin fuerza, pues todavía no podía abrir los ojos. Hasta que escucho una voz femenina, como campanillas que habla con otra persona. ¿Estaría allí Niki? ¡Niki! Me obligue a abrir los ojos, aunque no veía con total claridad, veía borroso. La voz de mujer hablo claro:

-Esta niña se está despertando, ¿Estará bien Carlisle?

Niki empieza a gritar, parecía de dolor. Ahí me desespero y comienzo a llamarla. Pero no responde, solo sigue gritando. Esperen un momento, ¿Carlisle? Una voz masculina le responde a la femenina:

-Esta otra joven tiene la pierna izquierda rota. Tendremos que parar, a ver si es grave.

De repente el viento para y ya no me siento volando, solo me sentía en el aire, alguien me sostenía en vilo, hasta que me deposita delicadamente de pie en el piso. Logro quedarme de pie y enfoco la vista. Niki está en el piso con un hombre esbelto y rubio encima. Corro hacia ella, pero me mareo y unas manos frías me sostienen cuando otra voz femenina cantarina habla:

-Carlisle, creo que ella puede tener una contusión- dice dirigiéndose a mí.

De repente encajo las piezas en mi cabeza, pero, ¡es imposible! Comienzo a reírme de lo que se le ocurre a mi cerebro cuando veo que Niki se para junto con el hombre rubio y lo abraza gritando:

-¡Carlisle!

Me rio más fuerte ya que esto no tiene sentido. Hasta que el hombre rubio se voltea hacia mí con cara de preocupación y sorpresa. En ese momento me quedo pálida, me olvido de respirar. ¿Es esto posible?, ¿Es esto real? Estoy parada en frente de Carlisle Cullen, cuando me giro para ver quien me sostiene es…

-¡Esme!- Grito y la abrazo. Al principio duda un poco, confusa pero luego me devuelve el abrazo. Levanto la cabeza de nuestro abrazo y detrás de Esme esta, no, no, no puede ser, es:

-¡Alice! Gritamos al mismo tiempo Niki y yo. Alice nos mira confusa al igual que Carlisle y Esme, pero esboza su sonrisa más cálida y nos dice:

-Hola Chicas- con esa voz de campanillas que tanto soñé, estaba ahí.

¿Nuestro sueño se había hecho realidad?


	4. Chapter 4

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de la brillante Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

**Capítulo 4**

Lucy (P.O.V)

No lo podía creer, era simplemente irreal. Estar en presencia de tres Cullen, un momento… si existían esos tres seres tan maravillosos, también existían los otros cuatro y Bella. Esto era mucho para mí, más de lo que mi cerebro estaba dispuesto a soportar. En ese momento me acuerdo de Niki y que sigue abrazada como si su vida dependiera de ello a Carlisle. Cuando le pego una mirada, me doy cuenta que no apoya la pierna izquierda, ahí asocie las cosas, Niki era la de la pierna fracturada y yo la de la "Contusión".

Cuando intente acercarme a Niki, Carlisle le ordenó a Esme que me tumbe en el piso, acto seguido y sin haber parpadeado estaba en el suelo, cosa no me agradó ni pizca. Al girar la cabeza para cerciorarme donde estaba Niki, también se encontraba en el piso con cara de dolor, Carlisle dice:

-Debemos llevarlas a casa para examinarlas.- Niki y yo nos miramos con alegría.

No cabía duda, esto era real.

…

Niki (P.O.V)

De nuevo Carlisle me levanto con extrema delicadeza, pero igual sentí el dolor de mi pierna y ahogué un grito, a lo que Carlisle me miro con comprensión y a la vez con disculpa y también confusión. Esme imito el gesto con Lucy, pero ella no hizo ni una mueca, solo se limitaba a sonreír, parecía que se iban a agrandar los cachetes y de vez en cuando me miraba para verificar que me encontraba bien, yo respondía con una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento, pues el dolor era notable.

Llegamos en menos de una hora a Forks y eso que nos encontrábamos en Philadelphia…

Lo único que logré ver con tanto movimiento a mi alrededor fue el cartel que indicaba el inicio de la cuidad que más anhelaba conocer, Forks. Cuando me di cuenta de esto me tense, mi pulso se aceleró, estaba emocionada. Obviamente Carlisle noto mi cambio, y me dedico una sonrisa compasiva.

No me percaté de que llegamos a la gran mansión Cullen hasta el viento cesó. Mire a Lucy furtivamente, pero estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y mirando con los ojos dilatados la gran casa, y yo no me quedaba lejos de ella… la casa era tal cual la describía el libro: grande, luminosa, con grandes ventanales y a lo lejos se podía oír el suave ruido de un arroyo. No lo podía creer.

En el porche de la casa aparece Adonis en persona, Edward Cullen con una mirada sorprendida y perturbada y a la vez sexy. No me sorprendió el verlo ahí, ya que abría escuchado los pensamientos de Carlisle, pero su belleza sí que aturdía. Mantuvo abierta la puerta para Carlisle, Esme y Alice, a mí me deposito en un gran sofá blanco y a Lucy en otro muy cerca mío. Carlisle comenzó a inspeccionar mi pierna y no pude evitar soltar un gritito de dolor y que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, a lo que Lucy me miro aterrada, no por el vampiro que me inspeccionaba, sabía que no me haría daño, sino por mis gritos y mis lágrimas. Carlisle decretó que tenía el fémur fracturado, pero que era una fractura simple y no tardaría en curar.

Cuando aparté la mirada de Carlisle vi que Lucy estaba al lado mío y al girar un poco mi cabeza veo a seis pares de, ojos de un dorado intenso, mirarnos con curiosidad. Allí se encontraba Rosalie con su belleza perturbadora, a su lado, siempre fiel, estaba Emmett, juro que es la persona más grande que he visto en mi vida. Luego veo a Jasper, con cara de concentración, no llegue a saber si se estaba conteniendo o estaba entendiendo nuestras emociones, de su mano se encontraba la pequeña duende con una sonrisa cariñosa ¿Nos miraba con cariño?

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunta Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Yo me llamo Nicole Chase, pero llámenme Niki y ella es Lucy Jackson mi mejor amiga.- Lucy asiente mirando a Rosalie.

-¿Cómo saben quiénes somos?- Exige

-No importa como lo sabemos, pero su secreto está a salvo con nosotras. Por favor no pregunten, porque ni nosotras mismas sabemos responder.- Responde Lucy. Ahora dirigiéndose a Edward:

-¿Puedes leernos la mente?- Pregunta mi amiga.

Edward contrariado responde:

-No.- Dice con tono frustrado.

Sonrío, esto es genial. De repente una imagen viene a mi mente: ¡La lista!

-Quiero intentar algo.- hablo dirigiéndome a Edward. Reina un silencio mientras me concentro. ¿Qué cosa le muestro? Cuando se me ocurrió, es el momento más feliz que pude pensar: constaba de yo y Lucy el día de mi cumpleaños número trece, que habíamos ido al parque de diversiones en hora de clase. Me concentre en eso. Entonces Edward jadea sorprendido.

-¿Qué viste?- le pregunto.

-Las vi a ustedes, en un parque de diversiones, es un recuerdo muy vivido, pero luego de eso, nada.- sigue un poco frustrado.

Miro a Lucy con los ojos bien abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

-Lucy, ¡nuestros deseos! Solo ve lo que queremos.- Mi amiga comparte mi expresión y los siete pares de ojos dorados nos miran extrañados, algunos felices, otros confundidos, en fin, es un mix de emociones. Pobre Jasper…

-Lo siento Jasper por tantas emociones, no debe ser fácil para vos.- Dice Lucy

El aludido la mira aturdido y con la pregunta escrita en su ceño fruncido, a lo que responde:

-Em, no es nada.- Dice aun extrañado.

De repente alguien carraspea y se de inmediato que es Emmett.

-Creo, que nos deben algunas explicaciones ¿no?- Dice sonriendo.

Entonces empiezo a narrarles nuestra historia, saltando la parte del libro Crepúsculo y la de nuestros padres:

-Nosotras sabemos todo de ustedes, era nuestro sueño conocerlos y por fin se cumplió. No se molesten en averiguar cómo lo sabemos o de dónde venimos por favor.- digo suplicante.- Es nuestro pasado y queremos olvidarlo.

Todos nos miran con compasión. Luego Lucy me mira cómplice y comenzamos con un bombardeo de preguntas:

-Alice, ¿cuándo vamos de compras?- le dice Lucy a Alice a lo que Alice responde con una sonrisa y un: mañana mismo.

-¿Y Bella?- Digo dirigiéndome a Edward. Ups, se me escapó. Edward me mira raro y dice:

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?

-Acordamos sin preguntas por favor.- Edward me sonríe y dice que se encuentra bien.

-Esme, sé que te gusta el diseño, ¿decorarías nuestros cuartos?- Dice Lucy dirigiéndose a la vampira que estaba de la mano con Carlisle. Yo miro con ojos asesinos a Lucy y Esme nos sonríe muy maternalmente y responde:

-Pues claro, sería un honor.

-¿Qué? ¿Se van a quedar aquí?- Pregunta la rubia con indignación, a la cual miro y le doy mi mejor sonrisa de puchero y le respondo:

-Rose, ¿podrías enseñarme a ser una dama?- Rosalie sorprendida se queda extrañada y luego nos mira y asiente, la teníamos ganada…

Alice no pudo contener un grito de felicidad y nos abrazó a las dos y nos besó en la mejilla:

-Mañana mismo vamos a comprarles algo de ropa.- Dice feliz y mirando despectivamente nuestros atuendos embarrados. Yo respondo a esa terrible noticia con una mueca de disgusto, mientras que Lucy estaba encantada.

Carlisle nos mira pensativo y luego esboza una gran sonrisa para luego decir:

-Pues, si van a quedarse aquí, tendremos que hacer sus documentos e inscribirlas en el instituto.

Lucy y yo intercambiamos una mirada.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de la brillante Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

**Capítulo 5**

Niki (P.O.V)

Fuimos en el convertible rojo de Rosalie hacia el centro comercial, ya que los hombres tenían que ir a hacer nuestros documentos falsos e inscribirnos en el instituto, yo quería ir, pero a Lucy no le agradaba mucho la idea.

A mí no me agradaba mucho comprar ropa y esas cosas, en eso me parecía a Bella. En cambio Lucy estaba fascinada, no podía creer todavía que si quería se podía comprar todo el shopping. Lucy y Alice iban de la mano de local en local, y en cada local tardaban por lo menos, una hora. Esto iba a ser largo… pero por no arruinarle la diversión a Lucy, Alice, Esme y Rosalie puse mi mejor cara, o eso intente, y me mantuve al margen. En la primera tienda, que era de ropa, salimos con 7 bolsas en total; la segunda tienda, zapatos, fue la perdición de Lucy, amaba los zapatos de taco alto, salimos con 10 bolsas; y así sucesivamente… Alice me daba un montón de prendas para llevarme al vestidor, cuando salía ponía cara de entusiasmo y me miraba en el espejo. Esto ponía muy feliz a Alice y, ¿Por qué no esforzarme un poco y parecer "encantada" con la ropa? Lucy estaba encantada igual que Alice. Entraba y salía del probador a una velocidad increíble.

Cuando terminamos de entrar en todas las tiendas del centro comercial, ya eran las 8:30 y creo que habíamos entrado a las 3, uf, todo el día comprando, estaba agotada. Decidimos ir tomar algo, aunque las únicas que beberíamos seriamos Lucy y yo. Paramos en un hermosos café, muy elegante. Yo tome un submarino de chocolate y una galleta y Lucy pidió un jugo de naranja exprimido y un tostado. Allí sentadas estuvimos más o menos una hora para luego seguir con el recorrido, aunque no podía saber a qué tienda no habíamos ido ya. Pero me equivoqué, fuimos primero a una tienda electrónica. Compre un Iphone de los de último modelo, un Ipod y una notebook; Lucy eligió lo mismo que yo, más una cámara Nikon profesional y un Ipad. De la tienda de electrónica fuimos a mi santuario, una librería. Dentro de la librería me tomé mi tiempo, elegí unas novelas románticas y los libros del instituto, que sabíamos gracias a Alice, eso me dejo con 17 libros en total. Lucy en cambio eligió historias de terror, novelas románticas y los libros del instituto. Salimos con 32 libros en total.

Al salir de la librería nos encontramos con los hombres.

-Ya están inscriptas en el instituto de Forks.- Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amable.

Con Lucy nos miramos y llegamos a un plan silencioso, nos abalanzamos hacia él. Era difícil sorprender a un vampiro, pero Carlisle parecía bastante sorprendido, aunque nos devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

-Rose, Alice, lleven a las chicas a casa, deben estar cansadas.- Si que acertó, estaba molida.- Yo voy a hacer unas compras para sus cuartos y voy a necesitar a mis hombres.- habló Esme con un tono maternal y cariñoso. Adoraba a esa mujer.

Rosalie y Alice asintieron y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. En el camino, obviamente, Rose y Alice recibieron miradas de todos los hombres, y no era para menos, eran muy lindas. Una vez que llegamos al coche, Lucy y yo nos sentamos en el asiento trasero y abrochamos nuestros cinturones.

En menos de treinta minutos ya estábamos en la Mansión Cullen. Jamás me iba a cansar de esa casa, era tan bella. Lucy le pidió con una sonrisa de cachorro, que aprendió de Alice, a Rosalie que le enseñara la casa. Rosalie no pudo resistirse a los encantos de Lucy y nos llevó a ver la casa. Si de afuera parecía enorme, de adentro era un palacio, nuestro palacio, constaba con 18 habitaciones y un gran jardín, estábamos en el cielo.

Alice y Rosalie bajaron nuestras bolsas de ropa y compras hacia la sala. Yo agarre uno de mis libros:El círculo de Fuego (Marianne Curley), nunca lo había leído, pero parecía interesante. Lo comencé a leer, pero no llegué ni a la página 10 que me quedé dormida.

Me despertó una mano fría, me sobresalté, pero luego volví a calmarme ya que recordé donde estábamos, era Esme, con un plato de comida que se veía tentador, me senté y agarré el plato y comencé a comer, cuando me percaté que se escuchaba el piano, pensé en Edward. Cuando terminé de devorar el plato y llevarlo al fregadero, me dirigí de dónde provenía la música, me acordaba donde estaba la sala por el recorrido de Rosalie. Cuando llegué estaba Edward sentado a un costado del banco del piano y del otro lado, estaba Lucy, que miraba embelesada como Edward tocaba el instrumento. Lucy le dice algo a Edward que no logro entender, pero este para y toca unas simples notas lentamente, lo que Lucy copia con facilidad. No me sorprendió, Lucy era la "musical" de las dos, amaba la música, cantaba bien y tenía un "don" por así llamarlo con los instrumentos, una vez me dijo que le resultaba fácil aprender a tocarlos. Ella sabía tocar la guitarra y la flauta, pero nunca había visto un piano de cola. Así se pasaron un buen rato, Edward con paciencia tocando unas notas fáciles y luego Lucy copiándolas. Cuando completaron la canción, Edward la toca y Lucy le sigue, no fue tan hermoso como lo que acababa de tocar Edward, pero para ser su primera vez no estuvo tan desastroso.

Cuando sentía que las piernas se me doblaban y me dormía apoyada a la pared me dirigí hacia el gran sofá blanco pero unas manos pequeñas y níveas me lo impidieron y gritando el nombre de Lucy, era Esme, mi amiga nos alcanzó a los pies de la escalera y subimos las tres hacia arriba. No entendía a dónde íbamos, hasta que un flashback de un papel blanco escrito con las palabras: "_Que Esme decore nuestra habitación"_, ahí comprendí, ¡íbamos a nuestro cuarto! O mejor dicho a nuestros cuartos, ya que teníamos habitaciones separadas. Esme me guió a la primera puerta, mi habitación. Al entrar era incapaz de decir alguna palabra de agradecimiento o adoración hacia Esme, era increíble. Mi cuarto estaba pintado de un hermoso verde manzana con un ventanal hacia el hermoso jardín de nuestra nueva madre. Mi cama, de dos plazas, estaba adornada con sabanas en tonos rosas, estaba orientada contra la pared oeste mirando hacia una pantalla plana de treinta y dos pulgadas. Al lado de mis mesita de luz, había un gran sillón de color, fucsia, al estilo terapeuta en los que te sientas a hablar de tus problemas, pero este sillón tenía estantes a sus costados para poner libros, en la esquina sur había un hermosos escritorio de color blanco con una luz en el mismo tono, sobre el escritorio había repisas llenas de los libros que había comprado, en la pared norte había tres puertas, Esme me fue abriendo una por una las puertas con una sonrisa en el rostro, en la primera estaba el baño, mi baño; en la tercera puerta estaba todo mi armario con mi ropa ya colgada y acomodada y en la puerta del medio, la más grande, la abre y veo otro cuarto, miro confusa a Esme hasta que veo a Lucy en el otro cuarto, nuestros cuartos estaban unidos.

Lucy (P.O.V)

Esto era impresionante, era simplemente perfecto, era como si Esme se hubiera metido en mi cabeza y pensó en todo.

Mi cuarto estaba pintado de un tono blanco/beige, mi cama estaba al lado del gran ventanal que daba al jardín, en la pared oeste, mi cama, de dos plazas, tenía la colcha blanca con pequeños detalles de gaviotas en vuelo negras, arriba de esta había un hermoso cuadro colorido; en frente de la cama había una pantalla plana de treinta y dos pulgadas, bajo la cual había una pequeña cómoda de color madera. A lado de mi mesita de luz había un escritorio/tocador ya que era bastante grande y a la derecha tenía maquillajes y un espejo con pequeñas lamparillas a su alrededor; del lado izquierdo había una lámpara negra. Sobre mi escritorio/tocador había repisas llenas de CDs y sospeche que Edward había ayudado en la elección de varios. Mis paredes estaban decoradas con hermosos cuadros de colores sobre la música. En la pared este había 3 puertas con pequeños carteles que decían: abrir primero, abrir segunda, abrir última, les hice caso: abrí la primera puerta y estaba mi baño con una hermosa tina de baño; la tercera puerta, que decía "abrir segunda" era mi guardarropa, con mi ropa ya guardada y un gran espejo de cuerpo entero. Cuando salgo de mi armario veo que la segunda puerta, la que decía "abrir última" estaba abierta, cuando miro, ¡era el cuarto de Niki! Esme pensó en todo, no sabía cómo agradecérselo, solo se me ocurrió la manera más humilde: fui corriendo hacia ella hasta que choqué con su cuerpo de mármol, me dolió un poco pero no me queje, me subí sobre ella, claro que sostuvo mi peso sin problema, y comencé a besar su mejilla con mucho ruido, esto solo hico reír a Esme y llamo a Carlisle, en un segundo Carlisle estaba parado al lado nuestro riéndose de la situación: yo a upa de Esme y besando su rostro y Niki abrazándola de la cintura. De repente se escuchan cinco risas armoniosas, abro los ojos y estaba toda la familia, nuestra familia riendo.

Luego de un rato más de charlas y risas, Niki y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, Niki se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a leer. Yo decidí darme una ducha para relajarme. La temperatura del agua logró relajarme. Como hacía un poco de frio elegí un pijama que constaba en una remera de manga larga negra y un pantalón de algodón negro con rayas de colores, lo había elegido con Alice. Y así me fui a mi cama, Era perfecta. Una vez calentita me deje ir y me dormí al instante. Soñé que aprendía a tocar el piano y creaba mi propia nana para dormir.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Esme nos despertó para ir al instituto. Me di una ducha rápida y elegí unos jeans claros con una polera gris y un saco color crema combinable con una boina del mismo color, que convine con unas botas de tacón negro que combinaba con mi cinturón y cartera. Cuando baje a desayunar Alice elogió lo bien que había elegido mi atuendo, eso me subió el ánimo. Cuando llego a la cocina saludo a todos. Niki se estaba preparando unas tostadas y le pedí si me hacía algunas. Niki iba común vestida: un jean medio roto, una camisa color rosita, un sweater color negro y unas converse negras. La próxima yo le elegiría el atuendo…

Luego de desayunar cepille mis dientes y cabello, me puso un poco de base, rímel y labial y estaba lista. Fuimos en el descapotable de Rosalie. Cuando llegamos al instituto recibimos miradas de todos, yo actué indiferente como el resto de mis nuevos hermanos, pero Niki se puso colorada y miro hacia abajo, la agarre del brazo y le preguntamos a un chico que pasaba donde estaba el edificio N°3, quedó en estado de shock por un segundo, luego se recuperó y adoptó una sonrisa coqueta hacía nosotras, yo le devolví la sonrisa y Niki, se puso colorada.

-Me llamo Logan y creo que vamos a la misma clase, ¿van a biología?- preguntó. La verdad era que el chico no estaba nada mal, morocho y de ojos celestes.

-Sí, para ahí vamos.- Dije moviendo las pestañas y regalándole una sonrisa.

Nos guió hasta el edificio de nuestra clase de Biología y se sentó cerca del pupitre que compartía con Niki. Logan tenía por compañero a un castaño de ojos miel, tan bien apuesto, nos dedicó una sonrisa a la que Niki y yo respondimos con otra.

La clase de Biología fue aburridísima, casi me duermo. No podía hablar con Niki porque estaba tomando apuntes, así que me divertí con Logan. Charlamos toda la hora, me caía bien. Luego Logan y su amigo que se llamaba Tyson nos guiaron a la cafetería. Niki y yo elegimos una ensalada y nos sentamos a esperar a nuestros hermanos en una mesa vacía, cuando viene una chica descomunalmente grande

-Mira a las nuevas princesitas Cullen.- dice con desprecio.-Están en nuestra mesa huecas.

Ah no. Niki apretó mi mano para que no le diera importancia, pero no iba a dejar que nos pisoteen el primer día de instituto, no, no iba la iba a dejar.

-Disculpa, no sabía que las heladeras tenían nombre.- Dije en un tono amablemente burlón. Todos se callaron y soltaron risitas.

La "heladera" como la había apodado me mira con ojos asesinos y veo como me lanzas un puñetazo el que esquivo con bastante agilidad y la chica cae al piso. Yo aprovecho esto y agarro a Niki y corro hacia la puerta de salida al patio riendo a mandíbula batiente y Niki reía por lo bajo.

Genial, primer día de instituto y una chica ya me odiaba.

_Holaaa, gracias por leer. Este fanfic es muy importante para nosotras._

_No olviden de dejarnos review para saber si les gusta esta historio o simplemente para expresar lo que piensan. _

_Gracias!_


	6. Chapter 6

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de la brillante Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

**Capítulo 6**

Niki (P.O.V)

La semana pasó rápido. Todos los días a las siete me levantaba, me duchaba, me cambiaba, desayunaba y al instituto. Megan, la que nos intentó agredir el primer día no volvió a aparecer.

Lucy y yo conocimos a unas muchachas llamadas: Johanna y Amanda Hurley, eran gemelas. Son idénticas, las dos tienen ojos celestes, tez pálida, cabello castaño oscuro, altas y esbeltas, son unas grandes chicas. Luego de una semana ya teníamos invitación para una fiesta, la fiesta era en la casa de Logan, la invitaron a Lucy, pero obviamente, me obliga a ir y sobretodo tengo que ir para cuidarla. La fiesta es el viernes por la noche, hoy es jueves y Lucy no tiene algo que ponerse aunque hace una semana fuimos al centro comercial, por eso tendría que hacer una cita con el shopping nuevamente.

Fuimos acompañadas por Alice, obviamente. Alice nos llevó a una de sus tiendas favoritas, lo tengo que admitir, había linda ropa, pero no para ponérmela yo. Lucy eligió un vestido negro, corto y al cuerpo, de una sola manga y esa manga estaba dividida en hilos del mismo color del vestido que caían sobre su hombro el combinó con unos zapatos con taco de nueve centímetros y plataforma de color rojos. Yo opté por algo más tranquilo y que deje menos piel a la vista: una remera blanca al cuerpo y una pollera con bolados negros tiro alto hasta medio muslo y Alice y Lucy me obligaron a usar tacones, elegí unos negros normales taco chino. Una vez que elegimos nuestra ropa Alice nos llevó a tomar un helado y ahí tuvimos esas "charlas de chicas"

-¿Y? ¿Algún interesado en el colegio?- preguntó la duende.

-Em, hay un chico, que se llama Logan y es super lindo.- contesta Lucy

-¡Ay! Y, ¿Cómo es?- pregunta con demasiada efusividad Alice.

-Es morocho, de ojos celestes, tiene quince como nosotras y es el que nos invitó a su fiesta, es muy popular.- responde Lucy feliz.

-Ahora veo porque elegiste ese vestido tan hermoso- Alice rie de como Lucy se pone colorada y luego se le une con las risas.

-¿Y tú Niki?- ¿Cómo le diría a Alice que no tenía tiempo para chicos?

Me puse colorada y respondí:

-No, no hay nadie y por ahora no hay planes de otro nadie.

Alice y Lucy se miraron y se rieron de mí, les dediqué mi mirada más asesina.

Luego de que Lucy y yo termináramos nuestro helado nos fuimos para casa y todavía quedaba un reto más: preguntarle a Carlisle si podíamos ir a la fiesta. Tengo que admitirlo, eso me asustaba más que los zapatos de tacón.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a la mansión y vi que Carlisle ya había regresado de su turno en el hospital, el estómago me dio un vuelco, pero Lucy parecía tranquila, así que intente relajarme. Bajamos del auto con las bolsas y las subimos a nuestro cuarto. Una vez allí Lucy entra en mi cuarto.

-Tenemos que hablar con papá.- dice en un susurro cerca de mi oído, ya que es probable que los siete vampiros lo hayan escuchado.

-Sí, -digo nerviosa.- tengo miedo.- Lucy se ríe de mí.

-¡Vamos Niki! No pasa nada, seguro dirá que si.- Afirma Lucy confiada.- O sino tenemos la táctica que nos enseñó Alice, no se podrá resistir.- Dice mi amiga entre risas.

Ya nos disponíamos a bajar las escaleras cuando nos topamos con Carlisle

-¿Querían hablar conmigo chicas?- Dice conteniendo una risita que no llegué a entender.

-La verdad es que si pa.- Dice Lucy

Carlisle sonríe cuando le decimos "Papá", dice que le agrada que lo llamemos así.

-Sí, tenemos algo que decirte.- continuo sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde.- Verás, tenemos una fiesta en la casa de un amigo llamado Logan, es un conocido del colegio, la fiesta es en su casa y sus padres estarán en su cuarto por cualquier cosa.

Carlisle nos miró pensativo durante unos segundos, a los que luego asintió.

-Okey, pueden ir a la fiesta. Pero cuidado niñas, ¿Si? Cualquier cosa nos llaman y vamos a buscarlas, ¿Ok?

-¡Sí!- Gritamos al unísono Lucy y yo y corrimos a abraza a Carlisle, nuestro padre.

-Ya tenemos todo arreglado: Alice nos lleva y nos va a buscar.- dice Lucy.

-Okey, ahora a hacer sus tareas o no van.- dice Carlisle

-Sí, papá.- decimos Lucy y yo sin ganas.

Lo habíamos logrado.

Lucy (P.O.V)

Después de haber esperado toda una semana, por fin era viernes. Hoy vería a Logan fuera del colegio, en una gran fiesta organizada por él y su amigo, Tyson.

Me desperté de buen humor por más que sean las siete de la mañana y me di una buena ducha. Elegí una minifalda blanca, con una remera de modal negra al cuerpo, unas medias bucaneras hasta las rodillas negras en conjunto con la remera, unos borceguíes de cuero negro con taco y un buzo gris finito, ya que hoy, aunque estaba nublado, hacía calor, por lo que elegí atarme el pelo en una coleta alta y me maquille muy poco, un poco de rubor rosado, un brillo color chicle, un poco de rímel y una sombra rosa claro. Luego fui al cuarto de Niki mientras se duchaba y le elegí un short blanco, una camisa de jean y sus converse que convine con un saquito negro. Niki odiaba que le elija la ropa, por eso me controlaba cuando lo hacía, luego la peinaría.

Cuando bajé, elegí comer un cuenco de cereales, así que busqué dos cuenco, la leche y nuestros cereales favoritos. Cuando comencé a comer aparecieron todos los Cullen a los cuales salude uno por uno con un beso en la mejilla y luego de pocos minutos bajo las escaleras Niki muy bien vestida con lo que yo le había elegido, que buen gusto tengo… Después de saludar a nuestra familia, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a comer el cuenco de cereales que le había preparado. Cuando terminamos nos fuimos para nuestros cuartos a lavarnos los dientes, en el camino Alice felicitó nuestros atuendos. Una vez arriba, le recojo el pelo a Niki en una media cola de caballo y partimos en el auto de Edward al colegio.

Cuando llegamos, Logan y Tyson llegan a nuestro lado pero Johanna y Amanda nos secuestran, porque lo miro a Logan y lo saludo con la mano. Igual nos veríamos en clase de Literatura, y Gimnasia.

Cuando nos separaron de Logan y Tyson, Amanda y Johanna comenzaron a hablar de lo que se pondrían esta noche:

-Yo creo que me pondré una minifalda negra al cuerpo y corta con una camisa de jean atada y unas botas con tachas.- Decía Amanda.

-Yo me pondré un pantalón negro con una remera que se me vea el ombligo y caiga de un hombro rayada negra y blanca con unos zapatos rosas que me compre ayer.- decía Johanna.

-Lo nuestro es sorpresa.- Digo dejándolas con ganas, a lo cual me miran con odio y luego se echan a reír una risa a la que Niki y yo correspondemos.

Luego de quedarnos un tiempo a fuera charlando, entramos en el aula de Cálculo, odiaba Cálculo, por lo que trate de concentrarme en el profesor. La hora de Cálculo paso bastante rápido para mi suerte, por lo que no deje que arruine mi buen humor, a parte luego de esta hora venia Literatura, así que vería a Logan.

Ya en la clase de Literatura me senté en mi pupitre. Tenía a Niki a mi izquierda y a Logan a la derecha, por lo que podía charlar tranquilamente con él. La clase de literatura pasa siempre rápido, ya que puedo charlar libremente con Logan. Cuando me di cuenta la clase había terminado y estábamos caminando hacía la cafetería. Yo elegí algo liviano, una ensalada y Niki escogió lo mismo y nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre acompañadas por: Logan, siempre a mi izquierda (ya que Niki se sienta a mi derecha), Johanna y Amanda en frente de Niki y yo y Tyson al lado de Niki. Charlamos sobre lo emocionados que estábamos de la fiesta de Logan y de que música iban a pasar. Luego teníamos que volver a clase, lo bueno: era que en dos horas más nos íbamos a casa y venían Johanna y Amanda a casa para prepararse para la fiesta, lo malo: faltaban dos horas de geografía. Me dediqué a casi dormirme sobre el pupitre hasta que tocó el timbre de que ya nos podíamos ir a casa.

Rosalie nos esperaba fuera de su descapotable, nos subimos las cuatro y arrancamos para casa. Amanda y Johanna estaban emocionadas, ya que nunca habían interactuado tan de cerca con nuestros hermanos y menos entrar en nuestra casa

Cuando llegaron, prácticamente se quedaron con la boca abierta, Niki y yo nos reímos de sus expresiones y les dijimos que entren. Cuando entramos, nos recibieron Carlisle y Esme, a los cuales abrazamos y dimos un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días señor Cullen, Buenos días Señora Cullen.- dijeron al unísono Johanna y Amanda, a lo que Carlisle y Esme respondieron con una carcajada.

-Llámanos Carlisle y Esme.- dijo maternalmente Esme, Johanna y Amanda sonrieron y asintieron, mientras se dirigían a la escalera donde nos encontrábamos Niki y yo para ir a nuestros dormitorios. Cuando llegamos abrimos la puerta que separaba nuestros cuartos para que quede un solo cuarto grande. Amanda y Johanna corrieron por toda la habitación de Niki y la mía mirando las cosas.

Eran las cuatro y media y la fiesta empezaba a las nueve. Estábamos charlando las cuatro juntas, cuando un golpeteo en mi puerta me trajo a la realidad, era Alice que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Las puedo ayudar a preparase?- dice la duende preparando un puchero por si nos negábamos y una sonrisa por si decíamos que sí.

-Pues claro Alice.- dice Niki.

-Obviamente, sino ¿A quién le pediría ayuda?- le dije.

Alice entró dando saltitos y abrazó primero a Niki, luego a mí y después a Amanda y a Johanna que le devolvieron el abrazo algo sorprendidas.

-Déjala, está media loca.- dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuche mi broma.

-¡Ey! Te he oído…- dice mientras suelta una risita buscando mis esmaltes.

Luego de una hora las cuatro teníamos perfectamente pintadas las uñas, por las manos expertas de mi hermana duende. Yo me las había pintado de un color bordo para que convine con mis zapatos, Niki se había hecho algo tranquilo como la francesita, Amanda de negro y Johanna de un hermoso rosa chicle.

Luego de bañarnos, vestirnos y secarnos el pelo, Alice nos maquillo. Niki tenía un maquillaje bastante fuerte para ella: los labios de un rosa fuerte, los ojos delineados con una línea fina y perfecta, las pestañas con rímel y una sombra gris cerca de las pestañas y que se iba aclarando a medida que llegaba a la ceja. Yo en cambio, tenía un maquillaje más marcado: los labios rojos como mis uñas y zapatos, las pestañas con rímel, los ojos delineados con una gruesa línea de delineador y una sombra negra cerca del delineador que se iba volviendo rojo oscuro a medida que se acercaba a la ceja. Amanda tenía los labios rositas y una sombra azul oscura que iba perfectamente con sus ojos color tormenta. Johanna tenía los labios rosa chicle, y una sombra rosa también con un poco de delineador que resaltaba sus ojos del mismo color de los de su hermana. Luego de maquillarnos aparece Rosalie por la puerta con cosas para el cabello y pregunta si puede pasar.

Rosalie le había planchado el pelo a Niki hasta dejarlo completamente recto, pero con movimiento. Yo tenía todos tirabuzones que caían sobre mi espalda hasta mi cintura. Amanda tenía una media cola de caballo con tirabuzones y un broche de un moño negro. Johanna tenía raya al costado y todo el pelo lacio tirado para un costado agarrado con un listón rosa chicle. Estábamos listas.

Fuimos hasta el garaje con Alice y nos subimos a su Porsche amarillo. En menos de diez minutos llegamos a la casa de Logan de la que se escuchaba una música movida. Amanda y Johanna se despidieron rápido de Alice y bajaron corriendo.

-¿Llevan el celular?- pregunta Alice.

-Si.- decimos a la vez Niki y yo.

Alice nos despide con un beso en la mejilla y nos bajamos del auto. Alice baja la ventanilla del Porshce y nos guiña un ojo.

-Suerte.- dice con una sonrisa pícara.

Niki se sonroja y empieza a caminar hacia la casa y yo gesticulo un "Gracias" silencioso, a lo que Alice ríe, cierra la ventanilla y veo el Porsche desaparecer en la calle.

Antes de que mis nudillos golpeen la puerta ésta ya se había abierto cuando levanto la vista era Logan, que me miraba con la boca abierta y un brillo en los ojos que no supe reconocer ¿lujuria?, no importaba. Feliz de causar la reacción esperada entro y le doy un casto beso en la mejilla y entro en el living de la casa donde ya estaban bailando Amanda, Johanna, Niki, Tyson y otros compañeros de instituto, yo me uní a ellos y después de poco tiempo Logan también se unió.

Luego de una hora, éramos cincuenta y ocho personas en la casa Underwood. Cuando voy a la mesa a buscar algo para beber, descubro que había alcohol, por lo que hago dos tragos, uno se lo doy a Niki y el otro me lo tomo yo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Niki todavía bailando y bebiendo de la pajilla el líquido que había preparado.

-Gancia con sprite.- respondo con naturalidad y comienzo a bailar.

Luego de unos tres tragos Niki y yo estábamos en el término "felices gracias al alcohol" al igual que Amanda y Johanna. Cuando ponen una canción lenta Amanda baila con Timothy, Johanna con Gregor, Niki increíblemente estaba bailando pegada a Tyson y él tenía su mano en la cintura de Niki, me caía bien Tyson para Niki. De repente siento unas manos en mi cintura que me giran, era Logan.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Dice dejando sus manos en mi cintura. De su boca salía olor a alcohol, pero no le di importancia, ya que seguramente yo también tenía un poco de olor a alcohol.

-Claro.- digo sonriendo y acercándome a él.

Bailamos tranquilos a un costado de la sala. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar, era tan romántico este momento. Yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y el en mi coronilla. Luego de un rato, levanta la cabeza y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, llevándome para arriba. Cuando miro para atrás veo que también sube Niki con Tyson. Nos llevaron a un pasillo lleno de puertas, supongo que serían las habitaciones. Yo apoyo mi espalda contra la pared y Niki se pone cerca de mí. Logan se para en frente de mí y comenzamos a charlar. Tyson hizo lo mismo. Seguimos charlando con Logan cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi que Tyson agarraba de la cintura a Niki y le tiraba la boca, Niki lo rechaza, pero Tyson no la suelta y baja su mano hasta uno de sus glúteos, Niki le da un puntapié a Tyson y este se tira al piso a retorcerse y Niki baja las escaleras indignada, cuando Tyson se recupera un poco va tras ella maldiciéndose.

-¡Que imbécil soy! ¡Niki! Espera, perdóname.

Yo seguí hablando con Logan, luego hablaría con Niki. Cuando de repente Logan comienza a poner sus manos en mi cintura y comienza a acercarse, yo ayudé y acorte la distancia entre nosotros. Sus labios eran suaves y calientes, luego de un rato pide profundizar el beso y yo lo dejo. Luego comienza a bajar las manos hasta mi trasero, yo lo rechazo y se las subo. Después de unos minutos vuelve a intentar y aprieta más sus manos en torno a mi anatomía, yo le muerdo la lengua y me separo de él.

-Idiota.- digo mientras me iba.

Cuando baje las escaleras, tomé nuestras cosas y busque a Niki, que estaba bailando con Amanda y Johanna.

-¿Nos podemos ir?- le pregunto.

-Si, por favor.- dice Niki.

Agarro mi Iphone y luego de dos tonos, responde Alice.

-¿Hola? ¿Ha pasado algo?- dice la pequeña Cullen.

-Nada importante Alice,- le digo- luego te contamos ¿Puedes venir a buscarnos?- le pregunto.

-Si.- se escucha el rugido del Porsche y se corta la comunicación.

-Tú no te vas hasta que yo diga.- dice Logan apretando mi brazo.

-Suéltame Logan, me lastimas.- digo forcejeando contra él, pero no me soltaba.

-Suéltala Logan.- dice Niki- no me obligues a hacerte daño.

Antes de que pueda articular palabra estampa sus labios contra los míos, sin ninguna delicadeza, empiezo a morderlo, pellizcarlo, pegarle, pero no me soltaba.

-Suéltala.- dice una voz de campanillas amenazante.

-Alice.- exclama aliviada Niki.

De repente, Logan me suelta y se aleja de nosotras y con razón, Alice tenía una mirada atemorizante y miraba directamente a Logan.

-Imbécil.- le escupo a Logan con asco y salgo por la puerta.

-Degenerados.- suelta Niki con repugnancia.

-Señorito Underwood, debe aprender a respetar a una dama. Cuando ella diga no, adivine que significa… NO.- dice con voz tranquila pero demandante- Adiós.- y sale por la puerta.

Niki y yo la esperábamos fuera de la casa, nos abraza y dice:

-¿Están bien?- pregunta con tono preocupado nuestra hermana.

-Sí, luego te contamos.- dice Niki.

Y nos subimos al auto camino hacia la mansión.

_Holaaa, gracias por leer. Este fanfic es muy importante para nosotras._

_No olviden de dejarnos review para saber si les gusta esta historio o simplemente para expresar lo que piensan. _

_Gracias!_


	7. Chapter 7

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

**Capitulo 7**

Lucy (P.O.V)

Al llegar a casa, notamos que todos estaban muy tensos, seguramente Edward leyó la mente de Alice y supo lo que había pasado. Niki y yo nos dirigimos directamente a nuestra habitación, abrimos la puerta que nos separábamos para sentirnos mas juntas, nos pusimos el pijama y nos acostamos. En eso escucho que Niki solloza, me levanto al instante y me acerco a ella.

-Niki, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Fue horrible lo que paso hoy, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza la imagen, ¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto? Eran nuestros amigos-dijo sollozando.

-Sh Sh tranquila, estaban borrachos simplemente, no sabían lo que hacían, cálmate, todo estará bien.-trate de tranquilizarla. Comencé a acariciar su larga cabellera rubia, sabia que eso la calmaba. Estábamos en silencio cuando se escucha que alguien toca la puerta, por supuesto, nos habían escuchado.

-pase-dice Niki al ver que yo no respondo.

Entra Jasper con cara de desesperación y me doy cuenta que Niki esta más calmada, nuestro hermano esta haciendo su magia.

-Pequeñas ¿están bien?-pregunta

-Sí-respondo con un suspiro. Niki, en cambio, responde con un sollozo. Jasper al momento se acerca y toma a mi amiga en brazos estrechándola contra el, luego se sientan en la cama junto a mi. Jasper en el medio de ambas, sosteniendo muy fuerte a Niki y abrazándome a mí.

-Niki, tranquila ya estas en casa cielo. No permitiremos que nadie te haga daño nunca más.-dijo Jasper, sus palabras fueron las indicadas era cierto estábamos en casa y a salvo.

Antes de quedar completamente dormida una hoja me vino a la mente, en ese pedazo de papel estaba resaltado las palabras _Que Jasper nos cuide como hermanos. _Un deseo mas se había cumplido.

…

Niki (P.O.V)

Eran las diez de la mañana, estaba en el estudio de Carlisle admirando sus hermosas pinturas, recordando la noche anterior y todo lo que paso. Me había quedado dormida en los brazos de mi hermano Jasper, al despertar tome un baño y me vestí con ropa cómoda, unos jeans, una camisa a cuadros de color roja, blanca y negra, y mis amadas converse.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, me sobresalte al sentir como alguien me tomaba la mano, era Lucy.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-pregunta con un tono dulce.

-Bien, ¿y vos?-respondo

-Bien, pero no pude dormir mucho.-dijo con tono preocupado.

Me volví hacia ella y pregunte -¿Qué te preocupa, Lucy?

-Ee… es sobre la lista de deseos.-dice, yo me sorprendo

-¿y que con eso?-estaba muy confundida.

-Niki todos los deseos se están cumpliendo, ¿Qué pasara cuando se cumplan todos?- y caí a la realidad.

-No lo se.- estaba entrando en pánico.-No quiero que esto termine, no quiero volver a nuestro pasado.-digo sintiendo el mismo miedo que sentía ella.

-no volveremos-dice con tono decidido, creo que se estaba convenciendo a ella misma-cumpliremos los deseos y después será cosa del destino, es demasiado real como para que sea un sueño, y también para que sea un deseo. Esto es la vida real y fuimos salvadas por nuestros héroes. No volveremos al infierno si conocemos el cielo.

Un carraspeo nos hace darnos cuenta que no estábamos solas, Carlisle se encontraba junto a Edward mirándonos con cara de preocupación y curiosidad.

-Chicas creo que es hora de que nos cuenten de donde vienen, ¿no creen?- dijo Carlisle con tono acusatorio, y esta vez no había escapatoria. Lucy me mira sabe que no podremos excusarnos, no aparta la mirada de mi, ¡pretende que yo cuente nuestra historia!

Decidida miro a Carlisle y Edward, abrí la boca para empezar pero las palabras no quieren salir. Lucy se da cuenta de mi problema y dice:

-Hagamos un trato- Carlisle la mira fijamente y asiente.-Bien, primero cuéntanos tu historia y luego te contaremos la nuestra ¿Qué dices?- lo estaba retrasando.

-De acuerdo

Así paso la mañana, Carlisle contaba la historia tan intensamente, como si lo estuviera viviendo en el momento. Edward no apartaba la vista de nuestras caras, debíamos lucir muy felices y ansiosas.

-y así fue como terminamos siendo todos una familia.-finaliza el relato nuestro padre.

-Es genial, amo esa historia.- comenta Lucy, a lo que Carlisle responde con cara confundida.

-Bien es su turno.- dice Edward.

Y ya estábamos rendidas cuando Esme entra en la habitación y dice:

-Chicas el almuerzo esta en la mesa.

Nosotras respondemos con una sonrisa, nos había salvado, y corrimos a la cocina.

Una vez allí nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, poco a poco fue llegando toda la familia, y nosotras comíamos más y más rápido, queríamos escapar. Esme nos miraba con cariño, como una verdadera madre, un deseo más. Cada vez quedaban menos deseos.

-Peques, por favor ya no aguanto de curiosidad, pueden contarnos de donde vienen.-dice Emmett con tono de suplica y un puchero, ese pucherito era imposible de resistir.

Solté un suspiro –Esta bien-digo ya cansada de la situación, a lo que Emmett responde abrazándonos, primero a Lucy y después a mi, ese abrazo que te deja sin respiración pero te demuestra todo el amor que siente una persona por vos. Al soltarme aspire fuertemente, no le iba a decir que parara, después de todo no sabia si ese abrazo se iba a repetir. Lucy dejo escapar un sollozo, otro deseo más. Tres deseos desperdiciados en un día.

No sabíamos como empezar, entonces mire a Lucy y ella me devolvió la mirada, juntas miramos fijamente a Edward y el entendió el mensaje.

Le mostré como nos conocimos, el día que la brabucona de la escuela rompió mi cuento favorito, como nos hicimos inseparables y como nuestros padres nos maltrataban. También le enseñe como leíamos en un parque los libros de crepúsculo, y como hablábamos de nuestros sueños, de como seria conocerlos y que haríamos si sucediera. El día que escapamos y como me grito mi padre, como saltamos del tren, y los deseos que escribimos y como llegamos aquí.

No me di cuenta pero estaba llorando supe al instante que Jasper me estaba ayudando con la situación, Lucy también lloraba. Edward nos miraba como si fuéramos un misterio que resolvió después de horas, y eso éramos para ellos.

En el silencio incomodo que se hizo sonó el teléfono pero nadie contestaba. Entonces me pare y me dirigí al aparato. Carraspee para que mi voz se escuchara normal.

-Residencia Cullen- siempre quise decir eso, y que mejor momento que ahora.

-_Em… si, ¿Quién habla?-_pregunta una chica desde la otra línea.

-soy Nicole Cullen, con quien tengo el placer de hablar.-dije con tono autoritario pero a la vez educado.

-_Soy Bella ¿esta Edward?-_ pregunta con tono enojado. Oh por Dios es Bella, ¡BELLA!

-¡BELLA!- Exclamo- Oh por los dioses, ¿como estas Bella?-estaba muy nerviosa.

Al instante siento como Lucy se me acerca y aprieta mi brazo, y como Edward quiere sacarme le teléfono.

-Oh no, Edward por favor quiero conocerla-dije con un puchero. Edward lentamente tomo el teléfono y me dedico una sonrisa con un guiño de ojo. Lo había convencido.

-Bella, cariño voy a buscarte, quiero presentarte a dos personitas.- Lucy y yo comenzamos a saltar como Alice y a dar grititos.

Íbamos a conocer a Bella, y ella podría presentarnos a Jacob, iba a conocer a Jacob Black el amor de mis sueños. Pero la realidad me cayo encima uno de los deseos era eso. Pero no importaba, nadie nos iba a separar de nuestra familia cuando ya no haya mas deseos ¿oh si?


	8. Chapter 8

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

**Capitulo 8**

Niki (P.O.V)

Estaba sentada en el sillón mirando la puerta con nerviosismo, Lucy se encontraba a mi lado mirando para la misma dirección y a la vez hacia mí. Edward y Alice fueron a recoger a Bella de su casa, estaba tan ansiosa. Carlisle y Esme nos miraban con diversión en sus ojos color dorado. Los demás estaban en los sillones, Rose se encontraba en las piernas del oso, y Jazz a mi lado.

La puerta se abre y entra la pequeña duende con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se acerca a nosotras con pasos de bailarina y nos guiña un ojo para luego tomar a Jasper de la mano y dirigirse al lado de nuestros padres. Al girar mi mirada veo a la chica que imagine en mis sueños y en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, y era real, los mismos ojos color chocolate y su cabello del mismo color, era Isabella Swan futura señora Cullen, claro pero eso todavía no lo sabían.

Ellas nos miraba con cara confusa y curiosa, típico de Bella, siempre quiere saber mas y mas.

-Bella, ellas son mis hermanitas- nos presento Edward – peques ella es mi Bella.

-¡Lo sabemos!- exclamamos al mismo tiempo Lucy y yo.

-Hola me llamo Lucy, es un gusto tenerte en persona, ella es mi hermana Nicole pero no le digas así, odia su nombre, dile Niki.- gracias a los cielos Lucy me presento porque no podía ni decir una palabra.

-Oh... bueno… ee también es un gusto conocerlas.

Sonreí y las palabras surgieron de mis labios sin ningún freno, eran las mismas palabras que me condenarían.

-Oh Bella ¿me presentas a Jacob?- casi le implore, pero ahí estuvo mi error, Bella comenzó a asustarse y a mirar a Edward, este me miraba con cara dura y llena de sentimientos como el miedo, la confusión, luego la comprensión hasta llegar a dureza otra vez. Todos en la sala estaban en silencio.

Lucy me miraba y miraba a Edward, creo que se había percatado de que estaba enojado.

Bella rompió el incomodo silencio con un:

-Si, pero ¿de donde conoces a Jacob?- pregunto confusa.

Edward no me dejo ni decir palabra –no lo conocerás, ni tu Lucy, es peligroso.

Pero yo no estuve soñando con Jacob todo mi maldito pasado para que ahora mi hermano sobreprotector no me dejara verlo.

-Hermanito por favor, no nos hará nada, ¿o no Bella?- no espere a que contestara- confiamos en Jake, queremos conocerlo, no es como si se valla a convertir en lobo y a comernos. No nos hará nada- repetí pero esta vez con un puchero a lo estilo Alice.

-Por favor Eddie, por fis por fis- Lucy se unió a mis coros. Ed miro a Carlisle, luego a nosotras y finalmente a Bella.

Asintió, habíamos ganado, con Lucy comenzamos a dar vueltitas, creo que estábamos pasando mucho tiempo con Alice.

-Bella puedes llamar al perro, dile que venga para acá- pidió Edward con tono dulce a su novia.

-No, nosotras vamos a La Push.- dije decidida, debía conocer ese lugar, esa playa tan especial.

-Niki no hagamos las cosas mas difíciles.- suplico Jasper que sentía las emociones de Edward, al parecer estaba desesperado. Yo sabia que había perdido la lucha, miro a Lucy y comienzo a pensar quien puede convencer a mi hermano. Me cayo la ficha la única persona es Bella.

Miro a Bella suplicante, ella me observa como si estuviera loca, pero con Lucy la empezamos a mirar a demostrarle con los ojos todo lo que perderíamos si no vamos a esa playa.

-Ed creo que las debes dejar ir, no les pasara nada, yo estare con ellas, lo prometo.- convencimos a Bella, habíamos ganado al pasarse ella a nuestro lado, mi sonrisa ya llegaba a mis orejas. Eddie miro a su Bella con cara de desesperación y desacuerdo pero confiaba en ella. Nos miro y dijo:

-Tienen 10 minutos para cambiarse, las esperare con Bella en el auto, van a estar una hora nada mas, si no vuelven a tiempo no me importara romper el tratado para sacarlas de ahí, ¿entendieron?- trague en seco, Lucy solo asintió y nos dirigimos arriba para prepararnos, Alice se unió a nosotras junto a Rosalie, lo había olvidado a Rose no le caía bien Bella.

-¿Rose?

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunto con su habitual tono dulce y maternal y de paso agrego- enderézate, no queda lindo que estés encorvada y vos también Lucy- acto seguido Lucy bufo, y Alice y yo rompimos en carcajadas.

-… mmm… Rose no odies a Bella- la rubia al principio no caía en mis palabras y cuando iba a replicar yo agregue –se que tiene la posibilidad de elegir y que ninguno de ustedes la tuvo pero no la odies, va a necesitar tu apoyo.

Y así sin mas entre al baño para no escuchar la respuesta. Al salir Lucy ya estaba preparada con unos jeans parecidos a los míos y con una blusa beige combinada con un saco negro y borcegos. Yo, en cambio, llevaba puesto unos jeans una blusa blanca con un saquito rosa y unas converse del mismo color que el saquito. Las dos llevábamos el pelo suelto.

Estábamos en el auto de Edward, con una sonrisa gigante. Íbamos a conocer a un lobo, a un Black esto iba a ser genial. Ed encendió el Volvo y partimos hacia nuestro destino sin saber lo que nos esperaba.

…

Lucy (P.O.V)

Llegamos a la línea imaginaria del tratado, bajamos de auto y Edward empezó con su sermón:

-Niñas ¿tienen sus móviles?- nosotras rodamos los ojos y le mostramos nuestros celulares.- Bella, cielo, ten úsalo si algo pasa- y le entrego un móvil.- quiero que llamen inmediatamente si algo les sucede o si se quieren ir, ¿están seguras de que quieren ir caminando hasta la casa del perro?

-No le digas a si Eddie, y si queremos, iremos por la playa. Tranquilo Ed cuidaremos a Bella- respondió Niki tratando de calmar los nervios de nuestro hermano y guiñándome el ojo. Yo no pude reprimir la carcajada que salió de mi boca.

-Oh claro claro, vayan antes que me arrepienta, tienen una hora, ni mas ni menos.-y sin mas le dio un beso fugaz a Bella y a nosotras una mirada de advertencia a la cual yo solo sonreí y le hice un puchero, luego subió a su Volvo y partió. Sabia que se iba a quedar cerca por las dudas, pero Bella no.

-Bien chicas, vamos-dijo Bella

-Claro Belly-Bells-dije yo muy animada. Niki tan solo rio. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, ella amaba a Jacob pero yo no tanto, yo era más Team Edward. Pero conocer a Jacob, era toda una locura así que no me podía negar.

Emprendimos el viaje, yo hablaba sin parar del instituto y de la tonta de Megan, no mencione en ningún momento a Logan y Tyson, pero si a nuestras nuevas amigas Amanda y Johanna, quería hablar con ellas y que nos dijeran que paso luego en la fiesta y de paso como les fue con Timothy y Gregor.

De repente pare de hablar, Niki detuvo su camino.

-Niki ¿Qué sucede?-ya estaba a su lado.

-oh Lucy ¡mira!- exclamo mi amiga. Dirigí mi mirada a la dirección en la que ella miraba y vi una hermosa playa, el mar era azul y golpeaba con fuerza a las duras piedras de la orilla, la arena era amarillenta. Era un lugar hermoso y pacifico, un lugar para reflexionar.

Bella nos miraba con cara dulce y confusa, como todos lo hacían en casa. Comenzamos otra vez nuestra caminata. Yo comencé a hablar con Bella, mientras Niki mojaba sus pies en el frio mar y caminaba despacio pero al lado nuestro.

-Bells ¿te casarías con mi hermanito?- pregunte de la nada, sabia que ella por ahora no quería, todos lo sabemos.

-no lo se, tengo 18 y …-yo continúe su frase.

-…y temes lo que piense la gente, ahora yo digo si lo amas y el a ti porque esperar, nunca les importo lo que la gente pensara, y Belly-Bells el que sabe lo que las personas piensan es mi hermano, así que porque te debe importar.-Bella no respondió sabia que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Yo mire a donde se encontraba Niki pero esta estaba parada a unos cuantos pasos de nosotras mirando al frente.

-¿y ahora que viste Niki?-pregunte exasperada. Ella solo señalo al frente y yo dirigí mi vista a esa dirección. Había un chico que parecía tener unos 24 años pero su rostro mostraba que era mas chico, tenia el pelo corto, ojos marrones y media como 2 metros. Ese sujeto miraba Bella con tristeza pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

Niki de la nada sale corriendo y se cuelga arriba del chico. Y comienza a decir:

-Jacob, Jacob, Lucy es JACOB BLACK.- yo empecé a reír, Bella salió de sus pensamientos y camino hacia mi hermana y a Jake que estaba en un estado de completo asombro.

-Niki ya suelta al pobre Jacob.-dijo Bella con tono avergonzado. Niki lentamente lo solto pero miraba directamente a los ojos de este, el le devolvió la mirada.

-Lucy míralo a los ojos, en serio te pierdes en ellos.- dijo Niki.

-Ey yo también quiero, mi turno.-y las dos comenzamos a reír como nena pequeñas que tienen un nuevo juguete.

Jacob miro a Bella esperando una explicación, pero ella nos miraba a nosotras. Entonces como pude nos presente:

-Hola Jake, yo soy Lucy Cullen y ella es mi hermana Nicole Cullen, pero dile Niki.-le guiñe un ojo.

-pero ustedes no son unas chupasangres, ¿como es eso de que son… Cullen?- pregunto a la defensiva.

Niki con toda la paciencia del mundo respondió –Nosotras venimos de otro lado, sabemos todo de los vampiros y lobos, no nos lo dijo nadie, simplemente lo sabemos. Es un gusto conocerte Jake y lamento haber saltado sobre ti.-dijo con una sonrisa tímida y con las mejillas coloradas. El en respuesta sonrió, con una sonrisa despreocupada y nos miro con dulzura.

-Creo que no preguntare mas nada, ya que no creo que me vayan a responder.-dijo con tono acusador.

-Que bueno que lo creas, porque no te lo diremos.-dije muy decidida y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, el solo rio.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estuviste este tiempo?- pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bien Jake, gracias por preguntar… ¿y vos?- pregunto Bella, sin querer saber la respuesta.

-Oh pues ahora mas contento, estas niñas me hicieron reír, hace mucho que no lo hacia.- Niki interrumpió esta incomoda conversación

-no, la que hace reír acá es Lucy, nunca le pidas que te cuente chistes, por favor, no se de donde los saca pero digamos que no son muy buenos.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Y yo me defendí –mis chistes son los mejores, si quieres te cuento algunos.-dije con una carcajada.

-¡NO!- exclamo Niki. Y todos comenzamos a reir.

-Bien las invito a mi casa, no queda lejos, vos también Bells. Va si tu chupasangres te lo permite.

-oh ya claro, tenemos una hora antes de que mi hermano trate de romper el tartado.-dije para que Bella no deba responder.

Comenzamos el viaje, y luego de caminar unos 10 minutos vimos una pequeña casa de madera. Niki comenzó a correr, retándome con la mirada y yo la seguí. Yo era más rápida y le iba a ganar. Jacob se unió a nosotras y los tres comenzamos a reír, gano Jake, claro esta, pero no podíamos parar de reírnos. Al llegar a la casa me patine y provoco que todos nos riamos mas y mas.

-no…..puedo…..parar…de….reírme- tartamudee yo.

Ya calmados vimos a Bella con cara de diversión y Jake nos invito a pasar. La casa era pequeña pero te daba una sensación a hogar increíble.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa, y Jake abrió dos paquetes de Toddys, mis galletitas favoritas.

-TODDYS-grite yo, todos comenzaron a reír.

Todos estábamos mirándonos con una clara sonrisa mientras comíamos. Jacob se detuvo en Bella y la tristeza volvió a sus ojos, Niki lo noto. Me miro en señal de que distrajera a Bella.

-Bells ¿me traes un vaso de agua por favor? Me estoy atragantando con tanta galletita.-Bella al instante se paro, me miro con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Ahora vuelvo- y se marcho a la cocina.

Era el momento y Niki comenzó a hablar –Jake no te pongas mal por Bella, ella tendrá una vida feliz y satisfactoria, y vos también, pero para ello debes estar a su lado como un verdadero amigo. Eddie y Bells te regalaran algo maravilloso y tu podrás ser feliz y entenderás porque sufres ahora.- Jacob tenia cara de tristeza y confusión.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto con tono desesperado.

-sabemos como terminara cada uno de ustedes, sabemos su futuro.-respondí- pero no les diremos nada mas, como dice Alice el futuro cambia por nuestras decisiones, vos debes tomar la decisión, no te diremos cual es la correcta.-y di por finalizada la charla.

Bella entro y me dio el vaso, tome un sorbo y seguimos hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

La estábamos pasando tan bien que se nos fue la nocion del tiempo y mi celular comenzó a sonar, rápidamente conteste, sabia quien era:

-_LUCY JACKSON CULLEN ¿POR QUE NI BELLA, NI NIKI CONTESTAN SUS CELULARES? ¡YA PASO MEDIA HORA!-_ grito un hermano muy enfadado.

-Primero que todo no me digas Jackson, soy solo Cullen; segundo Niki tiene su móvil en vibrador arriba del sillón, y todos estamos en una mesa, Bella lo tiene apagado, hermano deberías darle celulares con batería suficiente para que no se apague por mirar la hora; y tercero estamos muy bien por eso se nos paso el tiempo, lo sentimos ahora le pedimos a Jake que nos alcance a la línea del tratado.-y colgué la llamada.

-¿esta muy enojado?-pregunto Bella

-No, solo preocupado, creo que se va a enojar con nosotras, contigo nunca se enojaría.-dije mostrando lo obvio.

-Jake ¿nos llevarías?- pregunto Niki nerviosa, odia que la gente se enoje.

-Claro pero mi auto esta en el taller tendremos que ir en moto.

-¡SI!- exclamo Niki.

Y así partimos, Jacob iba en el medio, Niki al ser la mas pequeña se coloco delante de Jacob para que el pudiera manejar y que todas entremos, Bella iba atrás mio y yo atrás de Jacob.

Íbamos cantando canciones y riéndonos, cuando Jake detuvo la motocicleta. Levante la vista y allí estaba un Edward muy enojado. Cada uno fue bajando despacio, Bella fue la primera que se dirigió al instante al lado de Edward, este la inspecciono por si tenía alguna herida, luego tomo su mano y nos miro a nosotras.

Jacob espero a que las dos bajáramos de la motocicleta y camino muy cerca de nosotras hasta llegar a Edward. Este último inspecciono a Niki después de mirar con odio al lobo. Cuando comprobó que Niki no tenia nada siguió conmigo. Me miro de arriba abajo y su mirada se detuvo en mi brazo. Yo mire rápidamente y tenía un pequeño raspón de cuando me patine y me apresure a añadir:

-Me patine, no paso nada, simplemente estábamos jugando una carrera.

Edward miro muy enojado a Jacob– ¿una carrera? No ves el clima de acá Jacob se pudo haber quebrado algún hueso. Ven porque no quiero que vengan, no sabe cuidar ni su propia vida y yo pretendo que cuide a mis hermanitas por una hora. Al auto AHORA.-dijo gritando lo ultimo.

-Ed fue mi culpa, yo tuve la idea de la carrera, pero nunca me imagine que Lucy se iba a lastimar, yo suelo ser la torpe.-dijo Niki con calma y despreocupación- Jake no hizo nada solo estaba jugando con nosotras.-agrego defendiendo a Jacob. Este lo único que hacia era mirar fijamente a Edward, desafiándolo.

Yo me di cuenta que era tiempo de que Ed pensara tranquilo por lo tanto comencé a despedirme de Jacob.

-Jake creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde, nos debemos ir. Ojala nos veamos pronto ya que no sé que castigo nos piensan hacer.-dije despacio y depositando un beso en la mejilla de mi nuevo amigo. Escuche como Edward bufo exasperado. Jacob en respuesta me sonrió y me guiño un ojo, posteriormente me coloque al lado de mi enojado hermano.

-Chau Jake, gracias por este día, la pasamos muy bien. Espero que volvamos pronto.- Niki le dio un beso en la mejilla y Jacob respondió:

-Claro que nos veremos pronto, somos amigos ahora, y lo mejor de todo es que podemos romper las reglas- dijo esto ultimo guiñándonos un ojo y riendo. Nosotras también reímos. Edward nos dirigió una mirada fulminante y nosotras nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del Volvo. Antes de subir, gritamos:

-Te queremos.- lo dijimos al mismo tiempo y luego nos metimos al auto. Vimos como Jake encendía su motocicleta y se marchaba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Edward emprendió el viaje a casa y nosotras esperábamos oir un super sermón de lo que no debemos hacer o algo por el estilo, pero nada estuvo cayado todo el trayecto y eso era peor, entonces decidí que le debía mostrar algo.

Lo deje que vea mi mente, le mostré nuestro día omitiendo la parte en la que estuvimos solas con Jacob. Él se veía igual pero con cara menos concentrada, no dijo nada, podía ver su ceño fruncido y como negaba con su cabeza. El auto se detuvo, nos encontrábamos en la mansión.

Al entrar a la sala, notamos la tensión y la preocupación en el ambiente, como si hubiéramos ido a Los Juegos del Hambre, nuestra familia se preocupaba por haber ido a ver a un lobo bueno y divertido.

Todos nos miraban de arriba abajo, Carlisle fijo su atención a mi brazo. Yo me limite a mirarlo como si no fuera nada.

-Niki, Lucy no quiero ser grosero pero apestan se pueden dar un baño.-Emmett rompió con la tensión, y como se lo agradecía. Niki empezó a reírse con una risa nerviosa. Y yo solo le sonreí.

Sin mirar a nadie mas nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, luego de ponernos cómodas enfrentaríamos a nuestra familia.

Yo entre a mi habitación y me fui directo al baño, mientras me daba una ducha pensé en el día de hoy y en lo que hicimos. Conocimos a Jacob Black y ahora es nuestro amigo, un amigo en el que se puede confiar hasta en el fin del mundo. Mis pensamientos se derrumbaron y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, solo quedaban tres deseos. Tres tontos deseos, pero por mas que hacia memoria en recordar cuales eran no lo sabia, no los recordaba. Me di cuenta que en el momento que sucedían no pasaba nada, pero luego el pedazo de papel llegaba a mi mente para advertirme que un deseo mas se había ido. Debíamos tener cuidado en lo que hacíamos, porque algo en mi mente me dijo que Niki estaba en la misma situación. Y me pregunte ¿Qué sucederá cuando ya no haya mas deseos?

_Holaaa, gracias por leer. Este fanfic es muy importante para nosotras._

_No olviden de dejarnos review para saber si les gusta esta historia o simplemente para expresar lo que piensan._

_Gracias!_


	9. Chapter 9

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

**Capítulo 9**

(Niki P.O.V)

Amanecí con felicidad por todo lo que pasó en este mes. En este último mes con Lucy tratamos de evitar muchas cosas que pudieran estar en la lista de deseos, tratamos de acordarnos, pero cada vez sentimos que esa lista esta cada vez más lejos en nuestra memoria, como si estuviera desapareciendo.

Pero ese pequeño problema quedó olvidado por los acontecimientos recientes. Jacob vino de visita ya tres veces, solo para jugar con nosotras, se quedó a comer y jugó a la Xbox con Emmett. Todos estábamos felices ya que el licántropo era nuestro amigo y ya no nuestro enemigo.

Bella aparecía de vez en cuando, venía a saludarnos pero eso pasaba pocas veces. Siempre nos trataba con dulzura y mucha paciencia.

Logan y Tyson nos pidieron perdón de una forma muy graciosa, cuando lo recuerdo no puedo evitar reírme.

FLASHBACK

Era el primer día que íbamos a la escuela después del pequeño problema del viernes con los chicos. Llegamos con la intención de no hablar con ellos, ni un segundo. Pero al bajar del auto nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Logan y Tyson venían con un ramo de flores cada uno, con una sonrisa triste hacia nosotras.

-Chicas lo lamentamos en serio, estábamos borrachos-,dijo Logan.

-No volverá a pasar, lo prometemos, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?-suplicó Tyson.

En serio tendrían que haber visto la cara de perrito degollado que pusieron, era realmente gracioso. Lucy evitaba reírse y yo estaba igual que ella. Todo el instituto se estaba riéndose de ellos dos.

No dijimos nada, y sentí como dos manitos me agarraban el brazo, era Johanna y Amanda tenía agarrada a Lucy, nuestras dos amigas estaban riendo como locas. Miramos a los chicos, se veían tan tiernos, luego nos miramos nosotras y asentimos.

-De acuerdo, están perdonados-,dijo Lucy con una sonrisa. Los chicos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio y nos dieron las flores.

Luego de eso el día pasó entre risas y burlas para los chicos. Fue un día genial, lleno de alegría.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sí, fue divertido. Cada vez nos acercamos más a nuestra familia. Ya no tenemos secretos con ellos, les contamos todo con la ayuda de Edward. Lo único que nos guardamos para nosotras fue el miedo por los deseos.

Escuché que alguien abría la puerta, era Lucy.

-Buenos días, Esme nos está llamando para desayunar.

-OK, y buenos días para vos también-, ella me sonrió y se fue a su habitación, yo me paré y me di una ducha rápida, al salir vi que mi ropa estaba ya elegida, Lucy o Alice. Me puse los jeans y la blusa color blanca con un saquito negro y mis converse haciendo juego con el saquito.

Bajé y allí estaban todos alrededor de la mesa hablando con Lucy, me senté a su lado y comencé a comer. Estaban hablando de juegos de mesa, no estaba prestando para nada atención, hasta que Lucy saltó diciendo: -El ajedrez es un juego para pensar, Ed, y te apuesto lo que quieras que Niki y yo te podemos ganar-, yo casi escupo lo que estaba comiendo.

-Lucy creo que no entiendes la situación, él tiene casi un siglo de experiencia y nosotras, bueno ¿tres años?- dije para que se dé cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-Niki, sé que podemos ganarle.-dijo terca como siempre Lucy.

-Oh, Eddie, creo que tienes competencia en tu aburrido juego.-dijo Emmett.

Todos comenzamos a reír hasta que Edward dijo: -Bien, veamos quién tiene razón.-dijo muy divertido.

Fuimos al salón y nos sentamos, preparamos el juego y, ya listos para empezar, yo digo:

-Creo que Lucy tiene que jugar.- a modo de respuesta Lucy me sentó en la silla y me miró con una mirada asesina.

Al oído, me dijo –Más vale que juegues como juegas conmigo y que ganes, porque si no, ya verás.

Todos comenzaron a reír, Emmett estaba en el piso, a carcajadas. No les presté atención y me concentré en el juego. No sé cuánto jugamos, pero lo que sé es que me estaba ganando, todos estaban pendientes del juego. Yo estaba nerviosísima, Jasper te lo puede asegurar, en algunos momentos lo miraba para que me tranquilizara, y ondas pacíficas llegaban a mi cuerpo.

Iba perdiendo, pero él no estaba mucho mejor que yo, jugué con todo y me concentré lo mejor que pude. Para al final, exasperada por no poder avanzar, miré a Alice, quien me hizo una seña que entendí al instante. -¡Jaque mate!-grité saltando de la silla.

Todos comenzamos a festejar y yo abracé a Alice en una muestra de agradecimiento. Edward todavía estaba sentado mirando mi jugada, analizándola. Luego volteó hacia nosotras, miró a Alice y luego a mí. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó, peligrosamente cerca.

-Muy buena jugada, Niki, fue un descuido pero lo utilizaste con inteligencia, te felicito.

-Ay, Eddie admitió que perdió, una adolescente de 15 años le puede ganar, qué perdedor. Gracias, pequeña, por ganarle, se creía el dios de ese juego.-dijo Emmett burlándose de Edward.

Todos, hasta Edward, reímos. Luego de calmarnos, cada uno se dirigió a distintos lugares: Edward se fue a la casa de Bella, Emmett y Jasper se marcharon a la sala de juegos, para jugar con la Xbox, Alice y Esme se fueron de compras junto con Carlisle, y Rose se quedó con nosotras.

Lucy y yo miramos por la ventana del salón, era un día hermoso, se podían escuchar los pájaros cantar y el ruido del arroyo. El sol se ocultaba entre las nubes, pero estaba presente mostrándose de vez en cuando. Cada una estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, de la nada miro a Lucy con miedo y ella me mira igual.

-¡NO!-gritamos al mismo tiempo. Rose nos miró asustada.

-Peques, ¿Qué sucede?

-Un deseo menos.-dijo Lucy mirando a la nada y yo comencé a llorar.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué deseo?-dijo preocupada Rosalie.

Traté de calmarme, pero no podía responderle a Rose, ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Simplemente me senté en el sillón a pensar y dejé que las lágrimas salieran, Rose se puso a mi lado y me abrazó, dándome apoyo, como una hermana. Lucy, en cambio, se fue y, luego de cinco minutos más o menos, el hermoso sonido del piano llegó a nuestros oídos. Así era Lucy: fuerte, jamás lloraría, ella se refugiaba en lo que más amaba, en lo que sabía que nunca le fallaría, la música.

El sonido del piano, me tranquilizaba y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida. Una pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza ¿Qué pasará?

Lucy (P.O.V)

No sabía qué hacer, Niki lloraba, pero yo no quería llorar, no podía llorar, ni las lágrimas podían hacer que me desahogara de tanto miedo. Debía salir de esa habitación. Y así lo hice, dejé a Niki en buenas manos, con Rose. Yo tenía pensado esconderme en algún lugar de la enorme casa, sola. Pero pase por una puerta llena de recuerdos, me detuve y entré. Allí estaba el hermoso piano de Edward, me senté en la banquilla y comencé a tocar. No sabía que tocaba, simplemente dejé que mis sentimientos manejaran mis manos.

Tenía miedo, eso era todo. Miedo de lo que pasaría si perdíamos a los Cullen. Miedo de volver al pasado. Miedo de perder a mi familia. Miedo a perder a Niki, mi hermana.

Miedo. Nunca tuve tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando mis padres me golpeaban. Esta era mi vida, mi familia, mi ciudad, mi casa y tenía miedo de que me lo saquen todo, de un día para el otro.

Me sentía en casa, por primera vez sentía que tenía un hogar, una familia que me quería. Sentía que no estaba sola. Sentía que alguien cuidaba de mí y de Niki. Yo era la fuerte, la optimista, pero ya no sentía fuerza, ni optimismo. Me sentía débil, vulnerable. No me había percatado de las horas que llevaba tocando el instrumento, pero era de noche y estaban todos a mí alrededor viéndome con caras preocupadas y con amor. Niki se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, me entendía, era un gesto de hermandad. Ella sabía que quería llorar, sabía que hoy no era la chica fuerte. Por fin lo logré, lloré, lloré como nunca pensé que lloraría.

Mi familia se acercó a nosotras y nos dio un abrazo, nuestros hermanos, un beso en la frente.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin haberlas pensado –Gracias, gracias por darnos una familia, por demostrarnos que ya no estamos solas, gracias, los… quiero… mucho-dije entre sollozos.

Niki también lloraba pero hoy ella estaba cuidando de mí, me estaba demostrando que siempre estaría para mí. Los Cullen se sentaron en los sillones, Carlisle y Esme se tomaron las manos, Rose se sentó en las piernas de Emmett, Edward y Alice en el piso y Jasper al lado de Alice abrazándola, y simplemente nos miraban, pero no se iban, estaban ahí para nosotras.

Y en ese instante supe que ellos nos amaban tanto como nosotras a ellos. Supe que nunca íbamos a poder alejarnos de ellos, supe que habíamos encontrado un hogar y una familia que nos protegería de todo.

Así, nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos, esperando, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. La pregunta que rondaba en mi mente era ¿y ahora qué?

_Holaaa. Queremos agradecer por los consejos que nos dieron, nos ayudaron mucho para mejorar la historia. Muchas Gracias a mi Tía Anto por ilustrarnos con la ortografía y por apoyarnos. Gracias a ustedes por dejarnos reviews y por alegrarnos los días. _

_No olviden dejar un review._

_Gracias!_


	10. Chapter 10

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de la brillante Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

Este capítulo tiene saltos en el tiempo.

**Capítulo 10**

Niki (P.O.V)

Me desperté la mañana siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza y molestias en todo mi cuerpo. Me levanto de mi mullida cama calentita para arrastrarme, literal, hasta el baño para meterme en una tina de agua tibia. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la bañera así que cuando comencé a sentir que mis dedos estaban arrugados, decidí salir.

En mi cama ya estaba preparada mi ropa, Lucy… Me había elegido algo abrigado, ya que por lo que veía estaba por nevar; tenía unas medias de lana bordos con una pollera cuadrille rojo, negro y blanco; esto lo convino con una polera negra y un pulóver bastante grueso del mismo tono de las medias. En vez de mis sencillas converse había elegido unas botas hasta debajo de la rodilla negras sin taco. Los accesorios eran guantes, gorro y bufanda del color de las medias y el pulóver. A pesar de estar tan a la moda mi conjunto me gustaba. Cuando estaba por vestirme siento un dolor punzante en el pecho que me dificulta respirar, oprimo un grito en busca de aire y me desplomo en el suelo. En menos de unos segundos ya estaba Carlisle sobre mí tanteando mi pecho para ayudarme a respirar, como yo seguía sin poder inhalar mi padre me levanta en brazos y grita algo a mis otros hermanos que aparecen en un pestañeo junto a Carlisle, todos excepto Lucy, que tarda más en llegar. Carlisle le dice algo al oído a Alice quien se lleva a Lucy de la habitación.

Después de esto no recuerdo nada más.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo agarrotado, trato de abrir los ojos sin embrago lo único que veo es una luz brillante que titila. No sé dónde estoy, trato de levantarme pero una voz que se me resultaba familiar me dijo:

-Niki, trata de descansar. Tienes pulmonía, estas internada en el hospital. No te preocupes por nada, no me separare de ti.-quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Comencé a moverme, me desespere ya que no sentía mis dedos.

-Cariño deja de moverte, te hará mal. No te esfuerces. Soy yo, Carlisle. Esme está fuera esperando tu diagnóstico y Lucy esta con tus demás hermanos, tuve que decirle a Alice que se la lleve al instituto ya que no quería despegarse de ti. Bueno, ahora descansa.

Y deje que las palabras de mi padre me tranquilizara y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Durante dos días estuve anclada a la cama del hospital, cosa que no me gustaba ya que tenía que faltar a clases y odiaba perder el día. Mi padre dijo que hoy podía salir pero tenía que permanecer en reposo durante una semana para no sufrir una recaída.

De regreso a casa en el auto de Rosalie, ya que Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward habían ido a cazar; Lucy me entregó las notas que tenía que copiar, por suerte no eran muchas.

Al entrar en la casa me voy a la cocina flaqueada por mis dos "niñeras" que no me dejaron tocar nada.

-Nosotras te cocinamos.- dijo Lucy.

-Si peque, ¿qué te gustaría comer?- Dijo mi hermana rubia. Esto de tener niñeras comenzaba a gustarme.

-Mmm, creo que un té de limón y brownies.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.- dijo Rosalie con una reverencia de broma.- pero vas a tener que esperar para los brownies.

Yo le respondí con una carcajada y Lucy y Rosalie se pusieron manos a la obra.

Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos más o menos Lucy y yo disfrutábamos de una exquisita merienda. Entre risas y charlas Lucy eructa muy sonoramente, a lo que Rosalie responde con una mirada de reprobación, aunque yo sabía que quería reírse.

-¡Lucy!- dice con tono "enojado"- parece que alguien deberá enseñarles modales…

Rosalie nos llevó hacia la sala, donde desapareció unos pocos segundos y apareció con dos libros.

-Niki, Lucy, vengan- dice mi hermana, ¿qué se tramaba?

Cuando llegamos a la sala nos damos cuenta que había bajado unos vestidos largos, tacones y libros.

-Vengan, párense derechas- Lucy y yo obedecemos y nos pone un libro en la cabeza a cada una- ahora, pónganse tacones- Lucy elije unos extravagantes tacones rojos con plataforma y yo elijo unos negros de taco chupete- ahora caminen en línea recta- nosotras obedecemos sin decir nada.

Luego de dos horas de tortuosas clases de como "ser señoritas" Rosalie comienza a reírse a carcajadas, Lucy y yo la miramos con cara de: ¿Qué te sucede? A lo que ella responde:

-Era una broma chicas, me sorprende que se lo hallan creído tan fácilmente…- dice Rosalie que no puede parar de reír.

-Ya verás hermanita…- dice Lucy abalanzándose sobre nuestra hermana, yo la copio pero con más cuidado.

-A ver si pueden atraparme- dice Rosalie y desaparece en un borrón.

-¡Eso no se vale!- vocifero fuerte, aunque de todas maneras podría escucharme. Rosalie solo responde con una carcajada de la nada y aparece al lado mío y comienza a hacerme cosquillas.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor para!- digo en forma de suplica.

-Repite conmigo-dice- hermanita linda querida de mi corazón…

-Hermanita linda querida de mi corazón…- repito.

-Eres la mejor hermana y te pido perdón por no valorarte.- dice mi hermana.

-Eres la mejor hermana…- digo entre risas- y te pido perdón por no valorarte.- repito sin poder parar de reír.

-Y ahora me abrazas y me das un beso.

Rosalie me suelta para que pueda abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla y lo hago.

-Muy bien, ¿No fue tan difícil no?

Yo le envío una mirada "asesina" y Rosalie solo ríe.

De repente me quedo helada y parece que alguien me encerró en una burbuja, escuchaba todo distante, se me nubló la vista y solo podía ver una lista en la cual otro deseo se tachaba.

Siento como recupero la visión y miro a Lucy quien al parecer está pensando lo mismo que yo. Mientras la miraba me pareció ver que le brillaban los ojos, pero luego de eso se escurre a la habitación contigua y otra vez, comienza a tocar el piano. Yo me quedo parada mirando llegar a los demás por el gran ventanal con expresión ausente.

(3 AÑOS DESPUÉS)

Lucy (P.O.V)

Por fin era el gran día. Al fin tenía mis malditos esperados dieciocho. Me levanto de un salto de la cama y me meto en el baño, hoy tenía que verme el doble de bien. Me doy una buena ducha y salgo a mi cuarto para vestirme, pero arriba de mi cama ya estaba preparada mi ropa y había una gran caja con un moño. Cuando me acerco veo de quién es, Alice. Cuando abro la caja veo un hermoso vestido verde agua corto hasta arriba de las rodillas corte princesa con una cinta dorada al igual que las incrustaciones del escote redondo tipo musculosa, combinado con unos bellísimos zapatos de brillos dorados con un gran tacón y una nota que decía: "Para hoy a la noche". Amaba a Alice. Luego le doy mi atención al conjunto que ya había elegido sobre mi cama: una remera blanca con el hombro caído, una pollera corte princesa floreada color lila y rosa 8 dedos arriba de las rodillas, con unos borceguíes de tacón color marrón, suerte que era verano y hacía un poco de calor. Luego me dirijo a mi tocador, me pinto los labios con un brillo en un tono naranja claro y me pongo un poco de sombra color lila y rosa; luego prosigo a hacerme unos rulos en el pelo para darle forma. Luego de prepararme bajo a la cocina a desayunar.

Cuando bajo estaban todos esperándome al pie de la escalera todos con una sonrisa. Todos estaban muy lindos, sobre todo Niki, que tenía una preciosa falda color crema con flores rojas a la cintura y una remera color crema combinado con unas chatitas marrones con un moño.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- gritan todos al unísono con su voz musical.

Yo les sonrío y bajo corriendo la escalera para abrazarlos.

-Feliz Cumpleaños corazón.- me dice Esme con su típica sonrisa maternal y me abraza.

-Feliz Cumpleaños hija.- dice Carlisle y me da un beso en la frente.

Yo los abrazo a los dos y digo:

-Los amo papá y mamá, ¡gracias!- digo, creo que si Esme pudiera llorar, definitivamente lo estaría haciendo…

Los siguientes en saludarme con Alice y Jasper. Alice como siempre viene con su paso de bailarina y me abraza y me dice "Feliz Cumpleaños". Los siguientes son Emmett y Rosalie y luego Edward y Bella que nos había tomado un especial cariño. Todos hacían lo mismo, me felicitaban y me abrazaban, esto era una familia.

Luego de desayunar bajamos para el garaje para subir al auto de Niki (un Audi A5 negro) que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Antes de que me suba al auto de Niki aparece toda mi familia, miro a mi amiga confusa, pero ella solo se ríe. De repente mi padre saca unas llaves de auto con un llavero con la letra "L" igual al que tenía Niki y las haces tintinear. No puede ser, debe ser una condenada broma… ¡Mi propio auto! Voy corriendo hacia ellos gritando de emoción y los abrazo a todos. Luego de agarrar mi llave beso a todos mis hermanos y padres.

-¿Pero dónde está mi auto?- digo mirando al garaje.

Todos ríen y Edward pulsa un botón y el portón de la cochera comienza a abrirse. Y ahí estaba…

¡Mi Audi A5 gris! No podía creerlo.

-¡Gracias!- grito mientras corro hacia MI auto, que lindo se sentía… Niki me sigue, y no entiendo por qué, por lo que la miro con cara de pregunta a lo que me responde:

-Es tu día, te toca estrenar tu nuevo auto.- y me dirige una sonrisa.

Me subo al auto y huelo el cuero de la tapicería, delicioso. Arranco el motor y acelero un poco, el ronroneo del motor es hermoso. Suerte que tuve a un gran piloto de enseñante, Edward, sino no sé qué haría. Acelero el auto y nos alejamos de la mansión. A penas estamos en el sendero de salida que enchufo mi Iphone al puerto USB del auto y pongo "Too many faces" de Cherri Bomb a todo volumen y Niki y yo la cantamos a todo pulmón.

Cuando llegamos al instituto todos me felicitan y Johanna y Amanda casi se tiran encima de mí. En estos tres años las cuatro nos habíamos hecho mejores amigas.

Cuando entro a clase de Cálculo me esperaba Logan con un ramo de rosas de distintos colores, mis flores favoritas, me acerco y lo abrazo, él toma mi cintura y me susurra: "Feliz cumpleaños preciosa" y me besa en el cachete. Me siento en mi lugar y comienza la clase.

Por suerte para mí la clase pasa rápido. Ya tenía mi día planeado: al mediodía iba a almorzar con mis amigos a Pacific Pizza y a la noche con mi familia a Plaza Jalisco. Hoy iba a ser un gran día, aparte de que era el último día de clases y mañana era la entrega de diplomas en donde tenía que dar el discurso y después nos íbamos a una espectacular fiesta en lo de Johanna y Amanda.

El día se me pasó volando y ya estaba almorzando con nuestros amigos y Niki, obviamente. Luego, Niki y yo volvimos a casa, todavía no podía creer que había terminado la secundaria. El año que viene seguiría abogacía y Niki neonatología. A las dos nos habían aceptado en la misma universidad, Harvard y seríamos compañeras de cuarto, aunque en eso intuyo que tuvo algo que ver mi familia…

Cuando estábamos saliendo de almorzar veo una motocicleta que me resulta muy familiar…

-¡Jacob!- gritamos Niki y yo al unísono y vamos corriendo hacia él a Niki la agarra de la cintura y la hace girar en el aire y a mí me abraza y me gira

-Jake… no… puedo… respirar.- digo con dificultad.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños nena!- dice con una gran sonrisa y me entrega un saquito con algo dentro.

Es una pulsera con un pequeño lobo, sus símbolo, a Niki le había regalado uno así pero en collar.

-Gracias,- digo.- me encanta.

Y lo abrazo.

-Bueno, me imagino que los chupasangres las llevaran a un lugar lindo, aunque por ese auto…- deja la frase sin terminar y se queda mirando mi nuevo coche.

-¡Hey! No les digas así…- le dice Niki.

Se escucha a un lobo aullar de lejos y Jacob dice:

-Me tengo que ir chicas. Lucy, termina bien tu día corazón, tú también Niki.

Nosotras nos despedimos con la mano y entramos a mi auto para volver a casa.

Una vez en casa, decidí ir a bañarme para estar lista para la noche.

Luego de darme un largo baño revitalizante decidí comenzar con el trabajo de vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme.

Después de ponerme el hermoso vestido que Alice me había dado prosigo a peinarme. Intento imitar el peinado que usó Jennifer Lawrence para los oscar de este año y la verdad, después de estar una hora peleando con mi propio cabello consigo que se vea bastante parecido. Ahora, a maquillarme, pinte mis ojos con sombras doradas y negras, un poco de delineador y rímel y mis ojos ya estaban; En los labios usé un nuevo brillo que me había comprado hace poco de color blanco con mucho brillo y gusto a cereza, mi fruta favorita. Antes de bajar me doy una última mirada y salgo de mi cuarto.

Abajo todos estaban muy guapos. Carlisle llevaba un hermoso traje color azul marino con una camisa blanca, Esme tenía un vestido corto hasta las rodillas delante y largo por detrás con un escote en V en la espalda del mismo tono que el traje de su marido. Emmett tenía un traje negro con una camisa del mismo color y una corbata roja, Rosalie tenía un vestido ceñido al cuerpo con la espalda descubierta y corto hasta la rodilla color bordo. Jasper tenía un traje gris con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde musgo, Alice tenía un vestido negro tornasolado con verde musgo corte princesa con un lazo verde que se ataba a su cintura y terminaba en su espalda con un moño del mismo verde que la corbata de Jasper. Edward tenía un traje negro con una camisa negra y sin corbata, que raro, Bella no estaba con él. Luego Niki, tenía un vestido blanco un poco más largo que medio muslo al cuerpo con detalles dorados en el escote y en la falda y tenía un peinado con el pelo al costado y rulos. Estaba muy bonita, bueno, todos.

Todos nos subimos a nuestros autos y vamos al restaurant.

El lugar era muy lujoso y nuestra mesa para nueve estaba ubicada en el lugar más privado. Niki y yo pedimos una Fondue de queso para compartir y nuestros padres nada, obviamente.

-¿Y están ansiosas de que ya terminaron la secundaria?- pregunta nuestra hermana Alice.

-Yo sí, Niki creo que no tanto…- digo riéndome y Niki me propina un codazo.

-Los modales niñas- dice Rosalie, con lo que solo consigue que riamos todos más fuertemente.

La noche pasó entre risas y charlas y yo ya empezaba a tener sueño, mi familia no por supuesto, solo Niki y yo, así que pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos a casa me puse mi pijama nuevo de Victoria´s Secret y me fui a dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo.

Niki (P.O.V)

Hoy era, por fin había llegado la entrega de diplomas y mi emoción no se debía a que tenía el mejor promedio…

Me levanto de la cama y bajo corriendo las escaleras para prepararme el desayuno. Pero el desayuno ya estaba listo cuando bajé. Mi madre, Esme, nos había hecho a mí y a Lucy tocino, huevos revueltos, brownies, waffles, etc comida como para un batallón no como para dos chicas, pero la verdad era que tenía mucha hambre y por lo que veo Lucy también.

Luego de desayunar, aunque seguía en pijama fui al living donde estaba mi hermano Edward.

-Oye Eddie, ¿Quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez amistosa?- le digo con mi sonrisa más inocente.

-Está bien peque.- dice rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando nos sentamos frente al tablero veo que Lucy se sienta en el banquillo del piano, seguramente iba a empezar a tocar. Durante estos años Lucy se había vuelto un prodigio de la música y yo del ajedrez, habíamos mejorado mucho las dos. Lucy comenzó a tocar "Claro de Luna" de Debussy y su música comenzó a llenar toda la sala.

Luego de estar como una hora y media casi dos al ajedrez le gano a Edward, aunque no sé si me deja ganar…

Cuando miro el reloj son las tres y media, excelente, me quedaba tiempo para bañarme, vestirme y preparar mi ropa para la fiesta de Johanna y Amanda.

Luego de bañarme, me pongo un jean blanco con una camisa cuadrillé negra, azul y blanca con mis converse y mi toga color negra arriba y mi birrete en una mano.

Al bajar la escalera me bombardean con flashes de todos lados, Esme, Alice y Rosalie tienen cámaras en las manos y no paran de sacarme fotos. Cuando paran los flashes miro abajo y veo a Lucy con un jean negro unos zapatos tipo guillerminas negros y con taco y una remera blanca con una camisa verde musgo abierta y su toga y birrete en la mano. Nos reunimos en los pies de la escalera y nos sacaron millones de fotos más y me pareció escuchar a Esme "llorar" ya que no podían.

Una vez en el colegio nos ordenaron por orden alfabético de los apellidos y Lucy y yo estábamos juntas muy cerca de Amanda y Johanna que estaban un par de filas detrás de nosotras. La ceremonia comenzó y fue muy linda, hasta creo que vi a Lucy derramar un par de lágrimas cuando Tyson pronunció el discurso, no la culpo, fue muy emotivo y yo también debo admitir que lloré. Una vez terminada la entrega de diplomas todos tiramos nuestros birretes para arriba y nos sacamos fotos con todos nuestros compañeros, ya que no los veríamos tan seguido. Amanda se iría a Nueva York para seguir decoración de interiores y Johanna a Arizona a estudiar medicina.

Lucy y yo nos encontramos con nuestra familia la cual nos abrazó y nos dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de nosotras y otra vez nos hicieron llorar y otra vez recibimos su apoyo en un gran abrazo.

-Diviértanse hoy a la noche y tengan cuidado con lo que toman eh.- dice nuestro padre Carlisle.

-Si, tengan cuidado…- dice Alice como si no estuviera aquí.

Mientras nos subíamos al auto de Lucy nos miramos, se ve que las dos teníamos el mismo mal presentimiento.

_Holaaa, gracias por leer. Este fanfic es muy importante para nosotras._

_No olviden de dejarnos review para saber si les gusta esta historio o simplemente para expresar lo que piensan. _

_Gracias!_


	11. Chapter 11

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

**Capítulo 11 **

(Lucy P.O.V)

Luego de pasar por el mercado para comprar los últimos detalles nos dirigimos a la casa de Johanna y Amanda a preparar el lugar y arreglarnos. Niki y yo teníamos ya pensado que nos íbamos a poner, pero debíamos ayudar a las mellizas.

Después de desempacar todo y ponerlo todo en su lugar (guardar los jarrones de la mama de las mellis, el juego de ajedrez de mármol de sus padres importado de China, etc) nos dirigimos a prepararnos. Niki tenía una pollera al cuerpo de lentejuelas doradas con una remera básica negra y una chaqueta negra hasta la cintura, con unos zapatos de cinta que se ataban en el tobillo haciendo juego con la pollera. Solo por ser hoy me había dejado maquillarla y vestirla, de otra manera, no me dejaría tocarle el atuendo. Yo tenía un vestido al cuerpo gris, las mangas y la espalda eran de encaje negro, unos zapatos negros, con el taco aguja dorado y tachas en el talón. Amanda tenía un vestido negro con un chaleco de jean y unos zapatos de gamuza azul con plataforma. Johanna tenía un pantalón tiro alto de modal rosa con una camisa cuadrille negra y blanca dentro del pantalón, usaba unos zapatos tipo borcegos, pero con taco negros.

Una vez terminado el desfile de modas, nos dirigimos abajo para acomodar las bebidas y los canapés.

Cuando estaba bajando la escalera siento que me vibra en la mano mi Iphone, era Alice, otra vez.

-Hola, ¡hermana hermosa!- le digo con tono divertido.

-Hola Lucy,- no sé por qué, pero se la notaba tensa.- ¿están Niki y vos bien?

-Si, ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto ahora más alarmada.

-Em… no, no, sigan disfrutando de su fiesta. Las amo- y antes de poder responderle me corta, raro… pero no se podía esperar otra cosa de Alice.

Luego de una hora, comenzaron a llegar los invitados. El timbre no paraba de tocar y con las chicas nos turnábamos para abrir. El molesto ruido de la puerta volvió a sonar, por dios ¿Cuánta gente iba a venir? Me dirigí a abrir y el mal humor del momento se me fue al ver a Logan y Tyson.

-Hola chicos, pasen.-dije regalándoles una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Lucy.-dijo Logan correspondiendo a mi sonrisa.

El tiempo pasaba entre risas, tragos y bailes. Yo veía borroso y todo me causaba risa, debo estar muy borracha.

Niki estaba a mi lado se la veía feliz aun así no estaba borracha como yo. Ella suele tomar menos. Veo cómo puedo entre la niebla que formo mi cabeza que Niki atiende su celular y se aparta de la pista para hablar más tranquila. Yo inmediatamente la sigo.

Me acerco a su oído para escuchar la conversación que tenía con ALICE. La duende debe saber algo y no nos quiere contar.

-Alice estamos bien, no nos tienes que llamar cada vez que pasa una hora.-dijo Niki tratando de sonar tranquila.

-_Las iré a buscar ahora_.-dijo con tono mandón.

-Ali en serio estamos bien, iremos nosotras… no te preocupes. Te quiero.-dijo mi amiga dando por terminada la conversación.

-_Entonces quiero que vuelvan ahora. Es una orden de Carlisle y es su padre.-_Alice sonaba desesperada. Niki me dio una mirada de "mejor vamos a casa". Yo con una sonrisa asentí. Estaba molesta, me quería quedar y seguir divirtiéndome, sin embargo el alcohol solo me dejaba sonreír y marearme.

Nos dirigimos a donde estaban Amanda y Johanna.

-Chicas nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Niki sonriendo. Nuestras amigas que estaban borrachas nos miraron con un puchero y con la preocupación en los ojos.-problemas familiares.

Las chicas asintieron y nos sonrieron.-Okey hablamos luego, las queremos.-dijo Johanna para después ir a bailar con Gregor y Amanda siguió besándose con Mathew con el cual hace unos meses salía. Nosotras les sonreímos a ambas, se veían felices.

Nos dirigimos a mi Audi. Me senté en el asiento del piloto con dificultad, me sentía mareada.

-Creo que debería conducir yo.-dijo Niki riendo, yo le dedique una mirada de "ni en sueños conducirás mi preciado auto" y comenzamos a reír como locas.

Arranque a mi bebe y subí la velocidad a todo lo que daba. No veía mucho la carretera ya que empezó a llover, mas era Forks y no había nadie.

Niki (P.O.V)

Yo veía como Lucy iba subiendo la velocidad, pero por alguna razón no me importaba, creo que el alcohol realmente me afectaba. Estábamos por la parte de Forks en la que hay bastantes curvas y rotondas de otras rutas, pero nunca había nadie.

Cuando miro por la ventana veo solo borrones de lluvia y árboles que dejamos atrás. Miro de nuevo al velocímetro y esta vez me preocupo por la velocidad 200 km/h.

-Lucy, baja la velocidad.- digo ahora preocupada.

Lucy me responde con una carcajada:

-No seas aguafiestas Niki, no pasa nada.- dice mi amiga.

Cuando vuelvo mi cabeza a mirar por mi ventanilla del copiloto veo unas luces que se acercan por la izquierda en una ruta perpendicular a la nuestra.

-¡Lucy baja la velocidad! ¡Ahora!- le digo.

-No Niki, falta poco para llegar.- dice tranquila Lucy. ¿Es que no se da cuenta?

Mientras más nos acercábamos, más nerviosa me ponía. Sentía un escalofrió y lágrimas de pánico.

-¡LUCY!- digo ahora gritándole.

-¿¡Qué!?- dice exasperada. Ya nos acercábamos peligrosamente al encuentro con el otro auto. Lucy me mira con el pánico escrito en los ojos, ahora entendía.

Cuando solo faltaban unos metros, ya el freno no nos salvaría. Tomo la mano de Lucy y espero lo mejor.

Lo último que recuerdo es un auto azul chocando nuestro lado izquierdo, siento un gran golpe y un tremendo dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Siento las sacudidas que da el coche, y como Lucy trata de estabilizarlo. Siento el calor de un líquido brotando de mi cabeza. Veo un borrón de luces y luego, nada, todo quieto, solo sentía un gran dolor, y que estaba acostada contra una cama de vidrios rotos sobre mi lado derecho. Lucy estaba con los ojos cerrados y toda la cara ensangrentada apoyada en el airbag del volante.

Aunque me dolía todo el cuerpo, hago un esfuerzo y levanto una mano para tocarla, cosa que me lleva un gran desgaste de energía. Lucy abre los ojos y veo como una lágrima cae de sus ojos.

-Perdón.- dice casi inaudiblemente- Niki, estoy cansada, tengo frio y no siento mi cuerpo.

-Lo sé Lucy, todo estará bien.- le miento.- eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, te quiero.- Y tomo la mano ensangrentada que tenía cerca de mí. Ella la mira y responde:

-Yo también Niki.- tose.- estoy cansada, creo que dormiré una siesta.

Dice antes de cerrar los ojos para tomar una siesta infinita.

-Yo también Lucy, nos vemos mañana.- respondo y cierro los ojos.

Es verdad eso que dicen que tu vida pasa enfrente a tus ojos. Yo vi a Lucy y a mí con nuestra familia, los Cullen, la que en tan poco tiempo, nos dio tanto. Los amamos, y les debemos todo.

_**Sufrimos mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que le haya gustado. Solo falta un capitulo, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de nuestra historia y les agradecemos que nos hayan dado la oportunidad de leernos.**_

_**No olviden dejarnos un review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**La Magia de una Familia**

Los personajes de esta historia son de la brillante Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos. No somos Stephenie.

**Capítulo 12**

Carlisle (P.O.V)

Alice no dejaba de caminar de un lado para el otro en la sala, estaba preocupada no había duda de ello. Jasper la miraba fijamente y con dolor al ver a su mujer desesperada. Mi familia se encontraba en el living justo al lado de la puerta esperando a mis pequeñas hijas, Niki y Lucy.

Sabía que Alice había tenido una visión que las incluía, aunque ese fragmento del futuro no era preciso y por lo que sabía no lo veía claro, sino con pequeños manchones negros. Comenzaba a preocuparme por las reacciones de Alice y porque mis hijas no llegaban. El teléfono sonó sacando a todos de sus mundos internos.

Me acerque al aparato vacilando.-Hola-dije dudoso.

-Doctor Cullen, soy Charlie.

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio al saber que era el padre de Bella, seguramente quería hablar con Edward sobre su hija.-Hola Charlie. ¿quieres hablar con Edward?-dije más calmado.

-No Carlisle, llamaba para informarte de algo importante.-no siguió hablando y yo espere paciente a que continuara. Al ver que no lo hacía decidí alentarlo.

-Bien dime que sucede.

-Es… sobre… tus hijas…- hizo una pausa en la cual yo ya estaba con el corazón en la punta de la garganta, si tuviera corazón.- Nicole y Lucy tuvieron un accidente, están muy graves, Carlisle. Ven al hospital. Lo siento mucho-no respondí, arroje el teléfono y me dirigí a velocidad antihumana a mi auto seguido por mi familia que obviamente habían escuchado toda la conversación con el jefe de policía.

Maneje a todo lo que el automóvil me permitió. Esme se encontraba a mi lado sollozando sin lágrimas.

-Cariño, estará todo bien. No te preocupes son niñas fuertes saldrán de lo que sea que les paso.-dije no del todo seguro pero calmando a mi esposa.

-¿Lo prometes?-dijo mirándome con tristeza.

No respondí, simplemente le dedique una sonrisa que salió como una mueca. Al llegar al hospital, baje cerrando con un portazo el auto. Vi como toda la familia me seguía atrás, todos con caras preocupadas y de dolor.

Entre a la recepción, ya tan conocida.

-Doctor Cullen, hoy es su día libre.-dijo con una sonrisa Miriam, la recepcionista.

-Miriam, dime en que piso están mis hijas.-implore.

Ella apresurada revolvió algunos papeles y finalmente dijo- Piso 2, habitación 101…. Lo siento.-no sabía a qué se refería con esas últimas palabras, mire a Edward quien se veía triste y confuso. Me acerque a él.

-¿a qué se refiere con "lo siento"?-pregunte en un susurro. El simplemente me miro y negó con la cabeza. Estaba frustrado, no sabía que sucedía, cada minuto que pasaba estaba más preocupado y parecía que hoy era el día de poner preocupado a Carlisle. Sin embargo trate de aparentar calma por mi esposa y demás hijos.

Llegamos al piso y divise al final del pasillo a Charlie abrazando a Bella que sollozaba en su hombro, esto estaba mal.

Edward se dirigió hacia su futura esposa y la abrazo. Me gire para ver a mis demás hijos, Alice estaba de la mano con Jasper perdida en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en el puerta a mi izquierda. Emmett y Rosalie estaban abrazados viendo la escena sin entender pero pensando lo peor.

Me acerque a Charlie de la mano de Esme.-Charlie ¿Dónde están mis hijas?-dije vacilante. El jefe de policía señalo la puerta que posteriormente se abrió saliendo de esta un hombre con bata, era Leo.

-Leo… mis hijas… dime… algo- suplique ya desesperado.

-Lo siento Carlisle, tus hijas tuvieron un accidente. El impacto fue demasiado duro y… mira como las encontramos.-abrió la puerta dejándome pasar, me voltee a mi esposa quien ya no paraba de sollozar.

-Esme, todo irá bien, seguramente se recuperaran pronto. Lucy es una chica fuerte y ella no dejara que Niki se valla. Quédate aquí.-mi amada esposa asintió y se apartó de la puerta unos metros.

Lentamente me introduje en la habitación y me quede totalmente inmóvil al ver a mis dos princesas, a las dos personas que alegraron mi vida en dos camillas distintas tomadas de las manos con sus ojitos cerrados y totalmente lastimadas.

-Carlisle, las encontramos de la mano, tratamos de separarlas sin embargo no pudimos. Parecen pegadas. Lo lamento mucho.-dijo Leo.

Reaccione y me acerque a ellas, mas no las toque temía que se rompieran.- ¿Cómo, por qué, cuándo?-las preguntas salían de mi boca como una carrera.

-Hicimos unos análisis de sangre, tenían demasiado alcohol en su cuerpo pero eran conscientes de lo que hacían. Iban a mucha velocidad por lo que sabemos, un auto se cruzó en su camino y no tuvieron tiempo de frenar. Creemos que la primera en irse fue Lucy, Niki la siguió luego de unos segundos.

Me quede callado, mirando a mis hermosas hijas, porque eso eran, MIS hijas. Sus padres nunca decidieron aparecer, nunca las buscaron y ellas no los querían por eso eran mías y siempre lo serian. Eran las personitas que llenaron de alegría la enorme casa, quienes nos conocían como nadie lo hizo, quienes nos recordaron lo que era tener una familia feliz y llena de amor.

No creía lo que ellos decían, lo que mis ojos veían, era totalmente imposible ya que ellas no podían estar muertas. Ellas tenían una vida por delante, sueños y muchas experiencias que no iban a disfrutar. Ellas ya no estaban para levantarnos el ánimo después de un largo día. Ellas ya no volverían a acostarse en sus camas, ni a leer los muchos libros nuevos que ahora tenían sus bibliotecas. Lucy, mi pequeña pero gran Lucy ya no podría volver a iluminarnos con su música ni a hacernos reír con sus ocurrencias. Y Niki, mi inocente niña ya no podría ganarnos en el ajedrez ni recomendarnos libros. Ellas ya no estarían allí, la casa estaría vacía y sumida en el dolor de su partida.

Estaba tan ensimismado en asimilar lo que acababa de ver, no escuché que mi esposa entró en la habitación, sino hasta que pega un grito que ahoga con sus manos y se desploma en el suelo. No me hace falta leer mentes para saber que las vio. Me acerqué a ella y la abrasé dándole todo mi amor y para que sepa que ellas no querrían verla así. El resto de la familia entra y todos quedan inmóviles por la imagen, todos menos Edward que ya lo sabía.

-Lucy…. Niki….NO-grita Alice acercándose a las camillas y abrazando los cuerpos de mis angelitos.

-Amor, cálmate, ellas…están en un lugar… mejor-tranquilizo Jasper a su duende. Aun así Alice seguía paralizada y protegiendo con su pequeño cuerpo a las dos niñas que ya jamás podrían abrir sus ojos y a hablar con ellos.

-CARLISLE, DEBES HACER ALGO. NO DEJES QUE SE VALLAN. TRANSFORMALAS.-suplico Alice volteándose a verme con dolor en su mirada.

-No cre…-pero fui interrumpido por Rose.

-NO. DEJA QUE SIGAN SU CAMINO. Las extrañare, pero no las maldigas con esto.-dijo una rubia enojada.

-Rose, ¿acaso no las quieres con nosotros?- pregunto dolido Emmett

-Claro que si, Em. Mas todo pasa por algo, esto no es natural, nosotros somos monstros. Ellas merecen ir al cielo porque fueron nuestros ángeles.

Mi hija tenía razón no las condenaría a esta vida. Así que decidí mostrar lo obvio.-Ali, escucha sus corazones.-espere unos segundos a que tratara de oír un latido, aunque sea el mínimo sonido.-Cielo, sus corazones dejaron de latir, no hay manera de salvarlas.

Un sollozo salió de su boca y la de Esme, y en ese momento me sentí totalmente inútil, no podría poner feliz a mi familia y tampoco podría traer a la vida a mis pequeñas. Les debía tanto, ellas dos, niñas de tan solo dieciocho años habían salvado a mi familia de todas las maneras que podría ser salvada. Les debía la felicidad que nos regalaron durante tres largos años.

En ese segundo entro Leo con unos papeles.-Acompáñenme a fuera por favor.-dijo paciente.

Todos comenzamos a salir con la vista clavada en el piso. Estaba molesto porque Leo interrumpió nuestro dolor, esperaba que realmente fuera algo que valiera la pena escuchar.

-Miren, estos son los papeles legales de las niñas. Lucy ¿Jackson?, Nicole ¿Chase? Pense que eran sus hijas. No importa, el punto es que tengo toda su información y…- no lo deje continuar, por fin sabríamos de donde habían llegado mis princesas.

-¿sabes toda sus vidas?-pregunte. El asintió sorprendido y yo le implore.-Cuéntanos.

-Bien Lucy Jackson, su madre murió de cáncer hace un año y su padre por lo que sabemos se perdió en la oscuridad entregándose al alcohol. Nicole Chase, sus padres se divorciaron y el padre vive en Phoenix con una nueva familia hace dos años y… medio. La madre se volvió loca hace tres años, no saben dónde está. No hay registro de que las hayan reportado desaparecidas, hicieron como que nunca existieron.

Me encontraba paralizado por la nueva información, mis bebes vivieron en ese infierno durante 15 años y por eso no querían ni mencionar su pasado. Ahora las entendía y entendía su dolor, ya que también era el mío.

Nadie dijo nada, todos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos. No respondimos, simplemente entramos de vuelta en la habitación donde dormían en un sueño eterno mis niñas.

Por unos minutos que parecieron horas todos fijaron su vista en ellas, en la pequeña rubia que parecía tener un buen sueño y en la castaña que se veía pacífica. Nadie hablo ni se movió, todos podía jurar que estaban inmersos en sus recuerdos.

Me voltee para ver a mi gran y maravillosa familia. Jasper abrazado a Alice por atrás y demostrándole que nunca estaría sola. Emmett de la mano de su rubia novia. Edward apoyado en una pared con la vista en Lucy y Niki. Y por último mi hermosa Esme que tenía los ojos cerrados y con sus manos abrazaba su cuerpo, uniéndolo.

Mi familia, otra vez estaba sumida en el dolor por la marcha de dos de sus miembros. No podía verla así, aunque yo sufriera igual o más que ellos, yo me encargaría de que jamás tengan esas caras de tristeza de vuelta, me encargaría de que el trabajo de mis difuntas hijas no haya sido en vano.

-Familia, sé que es un momento difícil, tan solo ayer nos encontrábamos festejando el cumpleaños de Lucy y la graduación de las niñas que llenaron nuestro corazón, pero llego el momento de caer en nuestra realidad y ver nuestras opciones. Tenemos la opción de ser como antes, cada uno en su mundo, con sus propios dolores. O tenemos la opción de seguir adelante, poniendo en práctica lo que esas niñas nos enseñaron. Las sonrisas, la risa, la felicidad. No dejemos que se vallan de nosotros. Quedémonos con los hermosos momentos, con estos tres años que nos obsequiaron. No las dejemos ir, porque sé que ellas nunca se irán. Miren a esas niñas con adoración porque fueron quienes nos enseñaron a estar unidos en los momentos difíciles. Ahora solo les quiero decir una cosa, los amo con todo mi corazón,-hice una pausa y me volví para ver a la niñas que yacían quietas en sus camas.-las amo pequeñas, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a encontrar.

Y con esas palabras les rendí homenaje a mis pequeñas princesas, a las cuales les agradecería y amaría, por siempre.

**FIN**

_Bien, esperamos que hayan disfrutado esta historia, recordamos como se nos ocurrió esta loca idea y nos reímos con simplemente mirarnos. Sin embargo hoy también lloramos, pero no de tristeza más bien de felicidad._

_Queremos agradecer __por darnos su apoyo y a todas las que disfrutaron en silencio. Millones de gracias._


End file.
